Motivo
by eunice14
Summary: Soul abandona a maka por un mal entendido pero lo que no sabe es que maka esta embarazada de el que sucedera con la pareja y con su hijo
1. Cuando todo comenzo

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**Hola Bueno ya trate de justificarlo espero y les agrade tratare de justificar los que me hacen falta gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios**

**Cuando todo comenzó**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado más de 4 años desde que habían derrotado al kinshi ya habían cambiado muchas cosas como Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty ya era Death Scythe. Los únicos que habían entablado una relación sentimental eran Soul y Maka. Era un dia como cualquiera en Death City, cuando se empezó a escuchar un pleito entre dos jóvenes dentro de su departamento.<p>

Maka: A que idiota se le ocurre dejar los hot cakes en la estufa en lo que va al baño ¡A si se, a ti!.-Enojada por que cuando entro a la cocina estaba toda llena de humo, y los hot cakes estaban totalmente quemados.

Soul: Pues para que te lo sepas todos los seres humanos tenemos necesidades. ¡Y no hagas todo un escandalo solo por unos hot cakes al carbón!.-dijo dándole poca importancia al comentario de Maka.

Maka: ¡Que puedes decir tu, ya que son tu especialidad!.-Mirándolo de reojo

Soul:¡ Que puede decir una pecho plano como tu de la buena comida!.-dijo sarcásticamente

Maka: Muchas cosas, quieres escucharlas.-con una voz suave.

Soul: Pues seria cool.-Viendo a Maka con curiosidad y acercándose.

Maka se acercó a soul como si fuera a decirle un secreto cuando maka le dio un maka-chop con una enciclopedia de 100,000 paginas. El pobre de soul cayó al suelo inconsciente con un chorrito de sangre saliendo de la frente. Después de dos horas en la recamara de soul.

Blair: Ups creo que ahora si mataste a Soul-kun.-dijo burlonamente subiéndose a las piernas de la rubio cenizo.

Maka: no exageres ni le di tan fuerte.-Tratándose de justificar, acariciando la espalda de la felina

Blair: Entonces por que no ha despertado.-Mirando a Maka de forma curiosa

Maka: Porque le gusta dramatizar y hacer sentir mal a su novia.-Dijo un poco dudosa y viendo la pobre imagen del peli blanco recostado en su cama

Blair: nya.-dijo en tono de dándole la razón.

En ese momento el peli blanco se empezaba a mover queriendo despertar, se toco la cara para verificar que no tenía algún chichón o algo parecido en su rostro o cabeza

Maka: Soul te encuentras bien.-Acercándose al rostro de Soul

Soul: Creo que si- Cuando Blair ya estaba enzima y el pobre da soul ya tenia una hemorragia nasal.

Blair: oh Soul-kun maka y yo estábamos muy preocupadas del por que no despertabas- En eso se empezó a sentir una vibra mal intencionada cerca de Maka.

Maka: Soul evans.- Blair capto la escena y se bajo de soul inmediatamente.

Soul: Maka yo yo no este.-Maka tomo aire para tranquilizarse puesto de que si le daba otro maka-chop a soul esta vez si podría matarlo.

Maka: Esta bien lo importante es que te encuentres bien.

Soul: no te preocupes estoy bien- dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas a maka , haciendo que maka se sonrojara.

Maka: Soul - Soul toma en su mano una mejilla de maka dispuesto a besarla cuando.

Blair: Si quieren me puedo ir nya.- Ante el comentario de la felina los dos solo se sonrojaron. Por su parte Blair se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la recamara y dejar solos a maka y soul.

Soul: Creo que ya se fue en que estábamos – Volviendo a tomar a maka por sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Maka: Soul ahorita no - Soul beso a maka y la recostó en su cama, fue en beso con dulzura y con pasión.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente en el Shibusen, fuera del Salón se veía a Soul y a Maka cargando una cubeta de agua.<p>

Maka: Te dije que no era buena idea llegamos tarde a la clase y stein ya no nos dejo pasar.-dijo furiosa ya que su record de asistencias se habían ido a bajo por su llegada tarde

Soul: Pues ya ni modo, al menos yo lo disfrute.-Le dijo con cara picara recordando lo que había sucedido

Maka: Soul cállate nos pueden oir – Soul solo maldijo por debajo cuando el teléfono de maka vibro. Maka reviso su celular y tenia un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada de su amigo Jack.

Soul: ¿Quien es?.-Acercándose a Maka

Maka: Ah este mmm nadie-maka le mintió a soul por que sabia que si le decía que era Jack tendrían una escena de celos.

Soul:¿Cómo que nadie?.-Puso cara dudosa pues sabia que Maka le mentía.

Maka: Solo es una promoción – soul levanto la ceja- Pues si quieres te lo enseño para que veas que es cierto.

Soul: No es necesario te creo – Maka puso cara de alivio cuando sonó el timbre de que la primera clase ya había terminado. Los dos entraron al salón y pudieron apreciar unas 6 figuras conocidas.

Black star: Niajaja soul, maka llegan tarde para ver las grandes a sañas de su dios niajaja.-Tratando se llamar la atención de todos con su risa.

Soul y Maka: Gracias al cielo no llegamos temprano—Susurro y con una gotita la estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza.

Kid: Hola Soul, Maka por que llegaron tan tarde, que no saben que la hora de llegada es a las 8 no a las 10 no es asimétrico.-A punto de que le diera un ataque.

Liz: Ya va a empezar.-Con un tono de voz tranquilo seguido de un suspiro

Crona: No se lidiar con los ataques de histeria de kid.-Dijo asustada y tratando de esconderse de el ataque de Kid, Ragnarok salio de la espalda de Crona.

Ragnarok: No seas tonta no te tienes que intimidar por un cerdo asimétrico como el.-Dijo con un tono agresivo seguido de una mirada al pobre de Kid.

Kid se dejo caer en el piso tomando sus cabeza con las dos manos: ¡Soy un cerdo apestoso por favor déjenme morir, no merezco vivir!

Paty al ver a Kid en ese estado se dejo caer al piso para burlarse de él: jajajajajajajajajaja cerdo asimétrico ajajajajajaja

Tsubaki: Mejor hay que cambiar de tema antes de que pase alguna tragedia, maka soul ¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?.-Mirando a los jóvenes que estaban enfrente de ella.

Maka: Bueno lo que paso es que.-Maka estaba tan nerviosa que ya no sabía ni que decir

Soul: Yo no me levante y maka se quedo a esperarme.-De una forma tranquila y seria.

Liz: Hay aja y crees que me voy a creer eso.-Mirándolos de reojo y al vez con una mirada picara

Soul: Pues piensa lo que quieras.-Dijo serio y cruzando sus brazos

En eso llego Marie-sensei y todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Solo que esta vez maka se sentó en medio de tsubaki y liz con el pretexto de que tenían que hablar cosas de mujeres.

Liz: Que paso maka por que ahora no te sentaste al lado de soul.-susurrando para que ninguno de los chicos la escucharan.

Maka: Es que Jack me mando un mensaje a mi celular y pues delante de soul no lo puedo revisar.-sacando su celular del bolsillo para revisarlo.

Tsubaki: Todavía no quita el dedo del renglón verdad.-Ella también se acercó a ver el celular

Maka negó con la cabeza lo que había dicho su amiga: no es eso, el solo quiere ser mi amigo

Crona estaba sentada en una fila arriba de ellas y alcanzo a escuchar lo que Maka decía y se acercó a decirle: Maka no creo que el solo quiera ser tu amigo

Liz: Mira para que lo diga crona tan segura es por que hay algo muy raro en todo esto.- Crona no cara de gracias por el comentario.

Maka: Bueno solo dejen reviso mi mensaje y ya veremos va- Todas pusieron cara de aprobación

_Mensaje:_

"_Maka solo quería saber si no tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche, para que te pueda invitar un refresco no se o lo que mas te parezca"_

Paty: Contéstale maka dile que no que vas a salir con soul y que te deje de molestar.-deseando ver lacara de sufrimiento de Jack

Tsubaki: no creo que con decirle una mentira, maka se lo quite de encima.-Dijo en una forma comprensiva y tratando de que Liz entendiera que con las mentiras no se soluciona nada.

Liz: mejor háblale y dile que ya no tiene oportunidad contigo por que tu estas con soul y le partes el corazón.-con el mismo sentimiento del primer comentario

Maka: claro que no voy hacer eso Liz, mejor voy aceptar su invitación y voy hablar de frente con el y explicarle que pues ya no me busque.-segura de que estaba tomando la mejor decisión.

Crona negando con la cabeza: no se maka no creo que sea una buena idea.

Maka no hizo caso a ninguno de los comentarios de sus amigas y contesto el mensaje de Jack aceptando su invitación y citándolo en el la plaza de Death City a las 8.

Se acabaron las clases y los 8 chicos se reunieron en el patio del Shibusen.

Soul: Bueno chicos nos vemos al rato.-Despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos

Black star: Si ya veras soul que te la vas a pasar increíble con tu dios.-Señalándose así mismo

Kid: Callate mono que me aturdes.-Viendo a Black Star con cara de desaprobación y de fastidio.

Black star: Que rayitas no te sientes con el gran placer de tener a el que va superar a los dioses a tu lado.-Dijo con una voz alta y a la vez señalando a Kid con el dedo.

Kid solo lo volteo a ver y de la forma más fría le dijo: De hecho no

Antes de que black star se le fuera encima a kid maka los interrumpió.

Maka: Bueno chicos ya me voy.-Despidiéndose con la mano y preparándose para irse corriendo

Soul: Que no nos vamos a ir juntos.-Dijo algo desconcertado de lo que había dicho si por lo regular Maka es la que siempre le decía que se tenían que in juntos

Maka: no es que le prometí a mi papa que iba a salir con el.-Tratando de justificarse

Soul: Oh bueno ve con cuidado de todos modos ya tenia planes con los chicos – maka saliendo con su padre eso es muy raro-soul pensó

Maka: Bueno soul nos vemos en la noche- Le dio un beso en los labios y se fue.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después maka se haya escondida en uno de los salones verificando que los muchachos ya se habían retirado de la institución, en el momento en el que ya no los vio se dio media vuelta para poder correr por la puerta de atrás, cuando se estrello con un joven un poco mas alto que soul de test blanca, pelo negro y ojos negros.<p>

Maka: Lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba.-Sobándose su retaguardia

-No no te preocupes estoy bien, además también fue mi culpa iba algo distraído jeje-dijo levantándose para ver a la muchacha de frente.

Maka: jeje hola mi nombre es maka.-Dijo sonriendo al joven que tenia enfrente

-Mucho gusto maka, yo soy Edward.-Puso su mano en su pecho en señal de presentación

Maka: mucho gusto Edward jejeje.-Con una risa divertida

Edward: Te ayudo a levantarte.-Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Maka: si muchas gracias Edward.-Tomando su mano y levantarse, cuando se levanto se sacudió la falda con las dos manos

Edward: creo que ya te tienes que ir verdad.-Le dijo a la muchacha con una sonrisa

Maka: Me estas corriendo.-Con su ceja levantada

Edward: no claro que no es que como te vi muy apurada pensé que tenías mucha prisa jejeje-dijo apenado y sacudiendo sus manos en forma de negación.

Maka: Pues algo es que tengo que ir a la plaza de Death City a las 8.-Mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de atrás del Shibusen

Edward: Mira que coincidencia yo ayudo a mi padre en su negocio de comida. Nos podemos ir juntos bueno si quieres.-Se puso una mano atrás de la nuca.

Maka: Si seria muy buena idea. –Sonriendo por que al menos ya no se iría sola

Los dos salieron del Shibusen con rumbo a la plaza de Death City.

Como le ira a maka con Jack , quien será este Joven llamado Edward y como afectara todos los acontecimientos en su relación con Soul

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer finc acepto tomatazos y aplausos hasta la próxima.


	2. Una terrible confusión

Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.

-En la plaza-

* * *

><p>Maka: Aaaaah tu papa tiene un negocio muy grande de comida.<p>

Edward: Si je- Edward paso entre las mesas hasta el lugar donde estaba su padre despachando.-Papa ya llegue y traje a una amiga.

Papa: Pero que esperas Edward pásala para que coman algo.

Edward: Si papa, Maka ven siéntate.

Maka: No así esta bien Edward no quiero causar molestias.

Edward: Vamos maka además todavía falta una hora para tu cita, no creo que quieras andar dando vueltas por toda la plaza.

Maka: No –con una gotita al estilo anime- Bueno esta bien.

-Después de una hora-

Edward: Que te pareció la comida.

Maka: Muy rica. Además de que tú papa es muy agradable.

Edward: Él siempre es así.

Maka: Ojala mi papa fuera así jeje.

Edward: Bueno no te pongas triste mujer, es mas cuando quieras te invito a comer de nuevo jejeje.

Maka se estaba riendo con Edward cuando vio que su celular vibro con una mensaje de Jack "En donde estas maka".

Maka: Edward ya me voy que se me hizo muy tarde jeje gracias por todo. Hasta luego señor.

Papa: Hasta luego maka espero verte pronto.

Maka: si

* * *

><p>Maka iba corriendo por la plaza cuando visualizo la silueta de Jack parado donde quedaron.<p>

Maka: Perdón Jack por llegar tan tarde

Jack: No importa maka, bueno lo importante es a donde quieres ir. Para que podamos platicar.

Maka: Que te parece si vamos a tomar un refresco en esa fuente de sodas.

Jack: Esta bien maka.

Los dos muchachos entraron a la fuente de sodas y se sentaron en una mesa para platicar.

Jack: Maka siempre estas tan linda. -Puso uno de los mechones de maka atrás de su oreja haciendo que la peli cenizo se sonrojara.

Maka: Bueno Jack acerca de eso quería platicar contigo, por eso acepte tu invitación. Mira tu sabes que yo tengo una relación con Soul y pues no quiero herir tus sentimientos al tener que rechazarte. Por favor entiéndeme.

Jack: Eso ya lo se maka, pero yo no pienso quitar el dedo del renglón hasta que te demuestre que yo soy tu mejor opción maka.

Maka: Jack no me entiendes por favor ya deja de invitarme.

Jack: No dejare de hacerlo maka entiende yo te puedo ofrecer mas cosas que el estúpido de Soul.

Maka: Oye no llames así a Soul.

Jack: Pues es lo que es maka un Estúpido que no sabe valorarte.

Maka: Sabes que Jack no tengo por que estar escuchándote.

Maka se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a irse cuando Jack la tomo del brazo y la jalo para abrazarla y robarle un beso. La tomo con tal fuerza que maka no podía zafarse de él.

Soul: Así que ibas a salir con tu padre maka.

Maka aventó a Jack para voltear a ver a Soul el cual estaba parado junto con Kid y Black Star observando el espectáculo.

Maka: Soul no es lo que parece.

Soul: No claro que no maka esta mas que claro, pero no se detengan por mi es mas yo ya me retiro para que tu sigas con lo que estabas haciendo con tu nuevo novio. Porque yo ya no lo soy.

Maka sintió como si le hubieran enterrado una estaca en el corazón que aunque quisiera no salía ninguna palabra de su boca. Solio vio como Soul, Kid y Black Star se iban.

Maka: Soul no

Estaba apunto de ir tras soul y en eso Jack la tomo de la mano

Jack: Maka déjalo que se vaya.

Maka: no Soul, suéltame, Soul.

Jack: Maka por favor compórtate, es mas ya vámonos.

Maka: Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo. SUELTAME.

Todas las personas se empezaron a congregar.

Jack: Maka por favor ya obedece yo te llevo a tu casa.- Jack desesperado empezó a jalonear a maka para que entendiera hasta que la tiro. A lo lejos.

Edward: ¿Maka?

Maka: Ya déjame por favor. Llorando.

Jack iba a levantar a maka de un jalón cuando sintió que alguien lo empujo de frente.

Edward: Ya te dijo que la dejaras amigo.

Jack: Tú no te metas en nuestras discusiones.

Edward: ¿Discusiones? Pero mírate la estas lastimando y maka no se merece que la trates así mejor vete.

Jack: ¿Tu quien eres?

Edward: Soy amigo de maka.

Maka: Edward-susurro entre lagrimas

Jack: aaa ahora ya veo maka si no es soul es este tipo, pero sabes que ya es hora de que entiendes de que tu eres para mi.

Edward le dio un puñetazo a Jack que hizo que el término en el suelo.

Edward: Te dije que te fueras si no te vas no me pienso contener - Edward ya se había enojado lo suficiente para poder irse encima de Jack. Maka se levanto y tomo a Edward del brazo para detenerlo.

Maka: Edward no. Ya vete Jack por favor.

Jack se levanto y le dijo a maka –Esto no se me va a olvidar maka.- Y se fue

Maka se inclino para taparse los ojos y seguir llorando. Edward también se inclino para ayudarla.

Edward: ¿Maka que te paso?

Maka: Es que mi novio y yo terminamos por culpa de Jack.

Edward: Ya veo, maka pero ya no llores ven te ayudo a levantarte y que te parece si te llevo a tu casa o le hablas a alguien para que venga por ti. –dándole una sonrisa a maka.

Maka: Esta bien.-tallándose los ojos.

Edward la levanto y le ofreció llevarla a su casa, Maka acepto y al llegar.

Edward: Aquí te dejo ya veras que todo saldrá bien con tu novio.

Maka: Muchas gracias Edward por traerme y defenderme de Jack.

Edward: Maka para eso estamos los amigos.-sonriendo

Maka se despidió de Edward y entro al departamento y vio a Blair sentada en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Maka: Ya llegue

Blair: Que bueno maka, a por cierto Soul-kun llamo para avisar que no llegaría a casa que se quedaría con Kid a dormir.

Maka: Esta bien voy a mi cuarto adormir –empezando a llenarse de lágrimas sus ojos.

Blair: Maka-chan te encuentras bien.

Maka: no Blair. Y empezó a sollozar

Blair abrazo a maka, maka le conto todo los sucedido a Blair.

Blair: Maka ya no llores vas a ver que todo se va solucionar.

Maka: Ojala bueno ahora si me voy a dormir y Blair gracias por entenderme.

Maka y Blair se fueron a dormir. Al dia siguiente en le shibusen Maka estaba en el pasillo deseando llegar tarde y no ver a Soul mucho menos al estúpido de Jack.

Edward: Maka- Sacándola de sus pensamientos

Maka: Buenos días Edward por que tan tarde.

Edward: Lo mismo te digo maka. Además de mi ya no es raro siempre llego a la misma hora.

Maka: jeje hay Edward. Pues yo la verdad no quiero entrar a mi clase

Edward: mmm es por lo que paso ayer

Maka: si la verdad no quiero ver a mi exnovio a los ojos.

Edward: Bueno eso si es un problema, ya sé que te parece si te hago compañía.

Maka: Gracias pero no vas a perder tus clases

Edward: Je no seria raro que me saltara una je

Maka: Mira quien te viera jeje.

Edward: Hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces de mi.

Maka: Me gustaría conocerlas

Los dos se pasaron la primera clase platicando, jugando y riendo eso hiso que maka olvidara lo que le paso con Soul y con Jack.

Sonó el timbre de que la primera clase había acabado, entonces los dos se miraron

Maka: creo que ya voy a entrar mí clase sino stein me va a disecar.

Edward: Si te creo.

Maka: y si mejor no entro.

Edward: Bueno si no entras me vas a comprar mi desayuno y si entras yo te compro el tuyo.

Maka: Es una apuesta.

Edward con cara de desafío le contesto- si, pero tienes que aguantar sonriendo eh y otra cosa te ves linda con el cabello suelto.- maka movió la cabeza de aprobación y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta de su salón volteo y se despidió de Edward con la mano.

Stein: si quiere ya puedo empezar la clase maka albarn, después se despide de su novio.

Maka: no se detenga por mi empiece su clase.- maka lo miro y le sonrió. Después busco un lugar vacío que no estuviera a lado de Soul y se sentó a lado de tsubaki. Ella saco su libreta y su pluma.

Tsubaki: Hola Maka-chan.

Maka: Hola Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Ya me entere de lo que paso ayer con Soul.

Maka: Ya te enteraste, mmm entonces también sabes lo que paso con Jack.

Tsubaki: Si los se pero me gustaría saber tu historia.

Maka le conto todo lo que paso, incluso como conoció a Edward y la gran amistad que hicieron en dos días.

Tsubaki: mmm y ya trataste de hablar con Soul.

Maka: Ayer quise explicarle pero no me quiso escuchar.

Tsubaki: mmm bueno maka yo te creo, y que vas hacer.

Maka: no lo se pero si Soul no me quiere creer que no me crea, si no hay confianza no hay nada.

Tsubaki: mmm ya casi va acabar la clase vas a venir con nosotros a desayunar

Maka: no creo por que hice una apuesta con Edward que si entraba a mi clase me iba a invitar el desayuno.

Tsubaki: Por lo que veo es que Edward es una buena persona je

Maka: si y un gran amigo.

Stein: Ya pueden salir.

Cuando Stein se marcho del salón, todos empezaron a moverse a platicar, los muchachos se pararon para hablar de sus planes.

Liz: Que vamos hacer hoy.

Patti: Vamos al zoológico a ver Jirafas.

Black star: no vamos a ver una película de ninjas claro no tan increíbles como su dios niaja

Kid: claro que no mono asimétrico vamos a comer en algún restauran.

Crona: no se lidiar con peleas entre amigos.

Tsubaki: pues no se tu a donde quieres ir Soul

Soul: Pues no se todo se escucha cool.

Liz: y tu maka.

Maka: A yo no creo poder ir tengo otras cosas que hacer pero gracias.

Todos la miraron con caras de que vas hacer.

Black star: A lo mejor te quedaste de ver con tu nuevo novio

Tsubaki: Black Star

Maka: déjalo tsubaki y no voy a ir con mi nuevo novio. Nos vemos

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y le haya gustado esta parte, que pasara con soul y con maka, Jack podrá lograr su objetivo. Edward podrá salvar a Maka de la depresión<p> 


	3. La ida

**La ida.**

**Hola espero y este champer les guste**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Maka estaba apunto de salir por la puerta del salón cuando se vio que Edward se asomo, tomo aire y.<p>

Edward: ¡

Todos los que estaban en el aula se sorprendieron y fijaron su mirada en Edward

Maka: ¿A quien buscas?

Edward: AAA mira busco a una joven de 19 años, de esta estatura, de pelo rubio cenizo, ojos verdes profundos y sobretodo con muy mal carácter, no la has visto

Maka: AAAA ya, si ya se fue je .- Con una sonrisa .- Quien te dijo que me llames así, y sobre todo que estés diciendo que tengo mal carácter.

Edward: Y como si fuera mentira.

Maka estaba apunto de darle una maka-chop cuando escucho una voz conocida.

Jack: Que se su pone que haces aquí.

Edward: aaaa miren es el idiota de ayer mucho gusto de volverte a ver simio.- Maka se rio de Jack.

Jack: Maka podemos hablar.

Maka: no mira la verdad estoy ocupada nos vemos.

Maka tomo del brazo a Edward y se fueron corriendo como niños que están jugando atrapadas.

En el salón

Kid: Creo que te batearon Jack

Jack: Tu que te metes Kid y que aun no me voy a dejar vencer por ese idiota.

Black star: niajaja la verdad su chiste del simio fue muy bueno

Jack: No me preocupa tus estupideces voy hacer que maka se de cuanta de que él es tampoco le conviene.

Soul: ya déjala en paz

Jack: Mira quien habla al que le pusieron los cuernos y conmigo, la verdad maka besa muy bien.

Soul: idiota.

Liz: déjalo Soul suficiente con lo que le hizo el amigo de maka.

Tsubaki: mejor vamos a desayunar y apartar una mesa

Crona: yo te apoyo.

* * *

><p>En el comedor.<p>

Tsubaki: Soul estas bien

Soul: Pues no Tsubaki extraño mucho a maka eso no es cool verdad.

Kid: Deberas mi padre me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

Soul: Bueno entonces voy a ver a Shinigami-sama

Soul se fue en dirección a Death Room , cuando entro vio un espejo grande y empezó a escribir en el espejo 42-42-564.

Shinigami: Hi Soul- kun como estas

Soul: Bien Shinigami-sama

Shinigami: Soul-kun tengo una misión no se si la aceptes pero necesito que una Death Scythe vaya como representante del Shibusen y realizar ciertas misiones que se necesiten en Inglaterra.

Soul: Inglaterra

Shinigami: Si Soul –kun como tu eres de Inglaterra pensé que te seria fácil ir. Además que haya tienes a tu familia. Si aceptas esta misión tendrás que residir ahí hasta nuevo aviso y otra cosa no podrás llevas a Maka-chan.

Soul: Yo acepto Shinigami-sama así también veré a mis padres y a mi hermano. ¿Cuando tengo que salir Shinigami-sama?

Shinigami: Hoy en la noche saldrá el avión a Inglaterra.

Soul: Ok Shinigami-sama bueno me voy a acomodar mis cosas.

Shinigami: Bye Soul-kun.

Al salir Soul vio a Kid esperándolo.

Kid: Que paso soul no aceptaste verdad.

Soul: Tu ya sabias Kid

Kid: Mi padre me comento y cual fue tu respuesta Soul.

Soul pensó en lo que le diría a Kid- Pues acepte Kid, me voy en la noche.

Kid: Pero que te pasa Soul vas a dejar a Maka sola.

Soul: Ella no estará sola.

Kid: Soul sé que te afecto mucho lo de ayer pero no es para tanto no crees que pudo ser un malentendido.

Soul: Pues si me afecto mucho, además maka ya esta bien acompañada mira.

Señalo a Edward que estaba fuera del baño de mujeres. En eso salió maka del baño.

Edward: Maka ¿Estas bien?

Maka: creo que algo me hizo daño.

Edward: Maka mejor ve hacerte una prueba por que desde ayer estas así.

Maka: iré hoy te parece. Además vas a ver que no tengo nada.

Edward: Quieres que te acompañe.

Maka: no te quiero molestar.

Edward: No es molestia.

Kid de acerco a los jóvenes para invitar a maka para que se pudiera despedir de soul.

Kid: hola maka

Maka: Hola kid mira te presento a Edward Owen.

Kid: hola Edward mucho gusto soy Death the Kid.

Edward: Hola Kid mucho gusto.

Kid: Maka los chicos y yo vamos a salir a comer quieres venir hoy en la tarde.

Maka: Kid no creo poder ir tengo que hacer otra cosa perdón Kid será en otra ocasión.

Edward volteo a verla con cara de te falto decir adonde vas a ir. Maka le regreso la mirada de cállate no se te ocurra decir nada. Kid solo miro a maka y resignado.

Kid: bueno maka será en otra ocasión.

Maka: Si

* * *

><p>Al terminar las clases. Maka fue a una clínica hacerse una prueba de sangre. Ese mismo dia le entregaron su prueba.<p>

Maka: Que es esto no entiendo nada

Edward: Pues si no entiendes nada menos yo. Mejor pregúntale a la enfermera.

Maka: Oiga señorita disculpe me pudiera interpretar estos análisis.

Enfermera: Claro que si. La enfermera los leyó y miro a Maka y a Edward y les dijo- Felicidades van a ser Padres.

Edward y Maka: ¿Qué?

Maka: Eso quiere decir que estoy embarazada, cuanto tiempo tengo.- Edward aun no se recuperaba del trauma por el cual había pasado.

Edward: No sabía que con estrecharle la mano a una persona la dejabas embarazada, oh dios le he destrozado la vida a una persona, gomen. Maka y la enfermera lo miraron con pena, con una gotita al estilo anime.

Enfermera: Por los parámetros que tiene, usted tiene como 2 meses y medio.

Maka: Soul es el Padre, Edward

Edward: Tu exnovio. -Aliviado

Maka: Tengo que ir a buscarlo

Edward: Te acompaño pero donde podrá estar

Maka: A lo mejor en la casa de Kid.- Reacciono y se fue corriendo

Edward: Maka no corras te puede hacer daño. Muchas gracias señorita.

Enfermera: Si nos vemos

Edward fue atrás de Maka. Al llegar a la casa de Kid.

* * *

><p>Edward: oh es una casa muy grande<p>

Maka: Después admiras la casa de Kid

Maka toco el timbre y salio una señora de edad media.

Maka: Hola disculpe no se encontrara Kid.

Sra: No Maka se fue al aeropuerto a despedir a Soul

Maka: Que Soul se va.- Maka estaba apunto de caer y Edward la agarro de los hombres.

Edward: No sabe a que hora sale el avión.

Sra: Pues si escuche bien a Kid-sama en media hora.

Edward: Vamos al aeropuerto Maka, vamos a alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>Edward tomo a maka pararon un taxi y se fueron al aeropuerto. Pero cuando llegaron.<p>

Black star: Maka ¿que haces aquí?

Maka: Y Soul.

Tsubaki: Ya salió su avión Maka.

Maka: No lo alcanzamos.- Maka se arrodillo y se puso las manos en la cara para tapar sus lagrimas.

Edward: no llores Maka le va hacer daño a tu bebe.

Muchachos: Bebe.

Edward: Si Maka esta embarazada de

Black Star: Y todavía tienes el descaro de pararte aquí.

Edward: Ya vamos a empezar no me causes otro trauma él bebe no es mio es de Soul

Kid: Pero por que no se lo dijiste antes.

Maka: Por que fui hacerme una prueba hoy en la tarde por eso no los pude acompañar.

Liz: Maka tenemos que hablarle a Soul cuando llegue para que regrese.

Maka: No, no quiero que le digan nada.-Maka se levanto y grito.- que haga de su vida lo que quiera solo quiero que me deje hacer la mía en paz con mi bebe.

Edward: Pero Maka tu lo amas.

Maka: Por eso tengo que dejar que se vaya y olvidarme de el

Tsubaki: Edward tiene razón tu lo amas piénsalo Maka

Maka: no hay nada que pensar Tsubaki. Yo hare mi vida con mi bebe.

* * *

><p>Espero y le haya gustado este capitulo yo creo que hasta el jueves subo la otra parte<p>

gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka dejara ir a soul que pasar con el bebe, eso se los explicare el otro capitulo by cuidense besos =)<strong>


	4. Ken

**Ken**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

**Hola espero y les guste este fic.**

* * *

><p>Todos respetaron la decisión de maka de no decirle nada a Soul. Pasaron 6 años de la ultima vez que estuvo Soul en Death city.<p>

Katherine: Soul tienes una llamada de Shinigami-sama

Soul: Siempre molestando a tu primo cuando esta durmiendo.

Katherine: ya soul te habla shinigami-sama

Soul se paro y fue hacia el espejo y si podía apreciar la silueta de Shinigami

Soul: Buenos días Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami: Hi Soul-kun ¿cuanto tiempo sin vernos?

Soul: Si ya 6 años desde la ultima vez que platicamos.

Shinigami: Soul-kun como te ha ido en Londres.

Soul: Pues bien las misiones son muy fáciles hasta parece que se ha vuelto mas tranquilo desde que llegue.

Shinigami: Que bueno Soul-kun pero te tengo otra misión necesito que regresas a Death City he sentido la presencia de una bruja y no cualquier bruja "La bruja de los zapatos rojos". Por eso estoy reclutando a todos los que pueda.

Soul: Ok Shinigami-sama saldré mañana temprano.

Shinigami: Ok nos vemos Soul.

Se corto la señal con shinigami y apareció Wes atrás de soul

Wes: ¿Ya te vas hermanito?

Soul: Si tengo una misión en Death City.

Wes: Ah y que vas hacer cuando veas a la chica del cabello cenizo.

Soul: Nada que puedo hacer, lo mas seguro es que ya se haya casado con Jack o con el tal Edward.

Wes: Tuviste muchas oportunidades de preguntar y no lo hiciste.

Soul: Para que. Solo para deprimirme más.

Wes: A lo mejor, pero te hubieras resignado y habrías rehecho tu vida.

Soul: Oh ya déjame si yo quiero quedarme soltero toda la vida es mi problema.

Wes: Estúpido. Solo espero que te vaya bien.

Soul: Lose bueno voy acomodar mis cosas me despides de papa y mama cuando regresen de su viaje de negocios.

Wes: Si

Al dia siguiente Soul se despidió de Wes y de Su prima y se fue en el avión hacia Death City.

* * *

><p>En aeropuerto de Death City y pudo ver aun hombre alto de cabello negro con rayas blancas, vestido de un traje negro.<p>

Soul: Kid

Kid: Soul Cuanto tiempo ya no pareces nada a el muchacho de haces 6 años.

Soul: Lo mismo te digo Kid, oye y ya se te quito tu obsesión por la simetría.

Kid: Algo. Pero deja te llevo al Shibusen

Soul iba en el carro de kid y puedo apreciar el pequeño departamento donde vivía con maka solo lo vio con dolor.

Kid: Llegamos vente deja te enseño de nuevo el shibusen

Soul: seria cool

Cuando bajaron del carro Soul quedo sorprendido su vieja escuela ya era mas grande y se veía mas personas estaba asombrado hasta que un par de niños le quito la inspiración uno de los niños tenia una gorra en la cabeza de test blanca y ojos rubís el otro niño tenia cabello negro, ojos marrones y test blanca.

Ken: Quieres pelear idiota.

Setsu: Cuando quieras. De todos modos ya sabemos que te voy a ganar.

Ken: Quieres apostar je. Yo voy ha convertirme en la mejor Death Scythe igual que mi abuelo.

Setsu: Eso no va a suceder aunque volvieras a nacer.

Ken se le hiva a ir encima cuando Black Star los tomo a los dos de sus camisetas.

Black Star: Eso no va a suceder en mi clase.

Ken: Mono Idiota.

Black Star: Que le dijiste a tu dios pequeño moustro.

Setsu: Te dijo mono Idiota, Sordo.

Black Star estaba apunto de perder los estribos cuando se acercó Kid con Soul.

Kid: Ken que te dijo tu mama acerca de que volvieras a pelearte con Setsu.

Ken: Que puede decir una asimétrico como tu.-Kid lo ignoro.

Setsu: Si uno que incluso tiene un pelo mas largo que el otro asimétrico.- Kid volvió a ignorarlos Soul ya estaba sorprendido de Kid como era que tenia tanta fuerza de voluntad.

Ken: No espérate Setsu ya vista las tres líneas que tiene del lado izquierdo, asimétrico. Kid ya estaba sudando de que ya no iba a resistir.- Además tus tres rayas no son un numero asimétrico como el 8 pobre asimétrico. -OK Kid ya no aguanto.

Ken: Asimétrico.

Setsu: Idiota asimétrico, tres rayas.

Kid: Mátenme, soy un cerdo asimetrico.- Los niños se empezaron a reír entre dientes.

Black Star: De esta no se salvan, su dios les va a dar el castigo que merecen.

Soul: No espérate Black Star seria cool que los mandaras a dar 100 vueltas por todo el shibusen, y ya cuando estén muy cansados les tomamos una foto, la pegamos en el mural de la escuela con el titulo "Los debiluchos del Shibusen".

Ken y Setsu pusieron cara de horror.

Ken: Usted quien es? – Soul le iba a contestar cuando intervino Setsu.

Setsu: Es un chismoso que no tiene nada interesante que hacer con su vida.- Soul tranquilízate solo son unos niños—pensó.

Ken: Tu crees, entonces hay que ignorarlo, pobre loquito. OK al diablo con que solo son unos niños Soul ya estaba enfurecido y tronándose los dedos igual que Black Star y Kid.

Ken: Setsu creo que es hora de poner en práctica la clase del mono.

Setsu: Yo creo que por la situación es mejor ¡Corre!

Los niños corrieron dejando a Soul, Kid y Black Star riendo.

* * *

><p>Soul: Jeje esos niños son muy desquiciantes.<p>

Black Star: Jejeje son igual de ocurrentes que nosotros cuando éramos niños.

Kid: Bueno yo no era así pero ustedes, claro esos niños aplican la de mi eres mi amigo aunque seas un idiota.(la misma que aplicamos con Black Star)

Soul: ¿Se llevan tan mal?

Kid: Solo cuando se trata de demostrar quien es mas fuerte.

Black Star: Las únicas que los mantienen a raya son la mama de Ken o una niña llamada lucy que cuando crezca será peor que maka.

Soul: Eso es posible.

Black Star: Yo que soy un dios solo de pensar en eso me pone la piel chinita. Pero ya es la hora del almuerzo vamos a comer con los demás.

Soul: Seria cool ver a todos.

En el comedor.

Tsubaki: Black Star – le da un beso en los labios.- Soul se quedo sorprendido

Black Star: A Soul no te dije que Tsubaki y yo estamos casados y tenemos un bebe. Un pequeño dios niajajajaja.

Tsubaki: Soul eres tú.

Soul: Si Tsubaki soy Soul Evans.

Liz: Cambiaste mucho soul ya eres todo un hombre.

Patty: Si ya no te reconocemos.

Soul: jejejeje

Kid: vamos s sentarnos y le haremos a Soul todas las preguntas que desean.

Todos estaban platicando cuando un niño se subio en su mesa.

Ken: Yo voy a hacer la mejor Death Scythe de shinigami-sama.- asiéndole segunda

Setsu: No yo voy hacerlo antes que tu.

Ken cruzado de los brazos: Eso me gustaría verlo.

Soul: Otra vez no.

Kid: jijiji

A lo lejos Soul escucho una voz femenina.

Maka: Ken, Setsu bájense de esa mesa o los bajo yo de un maka-chop.

Ken y Setsu pusieron cara de horro.

Black Star: Hasta que por fin les van a poner un estate quieto jeje- Soul estaba sorprendido del cambio de maka ya no parecía una niña, ya era toda una mujer. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio una minifalda, una blusa y un cabello suelto que le llegaba a la cintura.

Ken: Ya voy mama.

Setsu: Me da miedo tu mama.- Soul estaba sorprendido de que ken fuera hijo de maka y a la vez triste. Y apareció a su lado Edward con unos jeans y una camisa.

Edward: Déjalo Maka solo se esta divirtiendo con su amigo que nunca tuviste infancia. Soul pensó que Edward era el padre de Ken.

Maka le dio una maka-chop que lo dejo inconsciente por 10 minutos.

Ken: Tío Edward. Con una gotita al estilo anime.

Setsu: Creo que ahora si lo mato. Soul lo sorprendió la expresión de Ken "Tío"

Ken miro a Soul: Y sigo insistiendo quien eres tu.

Soul: Me llamo Soul Evans niño y tú.

Ken se inclino: Mi nombre es Ken albarn viejo.

Maka cuando escucho la voz de Soul sintió como si le hubieran tirando un bote de agua fría. Maka se acercó a su hijo y los cargo a los dos niños para irse como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Soul: Que no me vas a saludar Maka albarn .-mostrando una sonrisa.

Maka se volteo: Eh si este hola Soul. Adiós Soul y se fue

Edward se levanto del golpe que su frio y se fue a la mesa con los chicos.

Edward: Hola chicos.

Black Star: Creo que maka no te lo dio muy fuerte.

Edward: Cada vez que me pega siento que me mata una neurona, y mis neuronas ya están en peligro de extinción. Sentándose en la mesa y cubriéndose la cabeza en forma de trauma.

Kid: Jeje vamos Edward no es para tanto.

Edward: Que si no es para tanto.

Soul: Te has vuelto un chillón Idiota.

Edward: ¡Soul! Regresaste.

Soul: No es mi espíritu que vino a vengarse, obvio que volví.

Edward: Idiota tu.

Soul: Eh olvida lo que te acabo de decir, de todos modos ni me prestaste atención.

Edward: Eh por que dijiste algo.- Soul estaba apunto de contestarle.

Tsubaki: jeje Oye Edward a donde crees que maka haya llevado a los niños.

Edward: Deberás tengo que salvar la vida de mis sobrinos.

Liz: Aunque creo que se lo merece ese par.

Edward: Pero son niños y pues sus travesuras es lo que hace especial su infancia.

Black Star: Como contigo no se meten.

Kid: De alguna manera yo le doy la razón a Edward, son solo niños y nosotros como adultos tenemos que brindarles es paciencia que es fundamental para su tierna edad para darles las bases de un buen desarrollo psicológico y físico, forjando adultos responsables y dignos que puedan llevar con dignidad el nombre del Shibusen.

Black Star: Ya terminaste.

Edward: Creo que me quede dormido a la mitad de tu discurso.

Soul: No te proyectes Kid

Liz: Ya supera tu nombramiento de Sub. Director

Patty: jajajajaja Kid es un cerdo asimétrico.

Tsubaki: No sean groseros.

Kid: Que van a saber ustedes de la importancia de las palabras que acabo de decir.

Black Star: Por eso la única que te soporto fue Crona.

Edward: Pobre de Crona la compadezco

Liz: la verdad hemos tenido que llevarla a terapias ya que convivir con Kid no es tarea fácil.

Soul : Te casaste con Crona.

Edward: no solo se caso si ya van por su segundo hijo.

Kid sonrojado: Mira quien habla el que esta enamorado y aun no ha podido decirle sus sentimientos a esa persona.

Edward: Y arriesgarme a que me maten no gracias quiero vivir setsu me necesita.

Black Star: Jeje que bueno por que ya esta aquí el padre de Ken niajajaja. Kid y Edward golpearon a Black Star estaba apunto de decirle a soul de su hijo.

Soul: El papa de Ken esta en la ciudad.

Edward: No lo creo jeje ya sabes que Black Star imagina cosas.-nervioso

Kid: Si Soul el mono asimétrico esta loco jejej.- mas nervioso

Tsubaki: Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a clases jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo espero y les agrade acepto de todo aplausos y tomatazos.<strong>

**Edward: Si ya lo entendieron desde el primer capitulo.**

**Eunice: Ashh cállate que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer.**

**Edward: De hecho no.**

**Bueno amigos nos vemos**

**Soul podrá descubrir la verdad de Ken y abra otro personaje que intente destruir a Soul hasta la proxima**


	5. La verdad

_**La verdad.**_

**Soul Eater no me pertenece**

**Hola como están espero que este fic les agrade**

* * *

><p>- -Soul acompaño a Kid todo el dia hasta que acabaron las clases.-<p>

Soul: Oye Kid que le paso al padre de Ken.

Kid: No lo se solo se fue y ya.

Soul: Es Jack el padre de Ken.

Kid: no como crees además no tenemos la suerte de que se largue de aquí es mas esta aquí dando clases.

Soul: A ya y Edward no es el padre de Ken.

Kid: No si cuando le preguntaron que si él era el padre por poco le da un infarto. Pero por que preguntas tanto no me digas que aun estas enamorado de Maka.

Soul: Eto no como crees es que es mi amiga de la infancia y me preocupa.

Kid: Dime la verdad Soul además si eso fuera cierto esta bien y te puedo decir que aun tienes oportunidad.

Soul: Tu crees.

A lo lejos estaba maka con Ken caminando sin percatarse de que Soul y Kid venían a tras de ellos.

Ken: Mama tu conoces a es tal Soul Evans.

Maka: Si Ken él fue mi compañero hace muchos años.

Ken: Ah y otra cosa el conoce a mi padre.

Maka se detuvo y vio a su pequeño: Ya hablamos de eso Ken.

Ken: Lose pero, yo quiero saber quien es mi padre.

Maka: Ken créeme así estamos bien no necesitamos a tu padre.

Ken: Mama ¿Tú lo amabas?

Maka se detuvo: Claro que lo amaba, solo que tuvimos un problema y él se fue.

Ken: mmm.

Soul vio como Kid solo agacho la mirada. Soul solo sintió tristeza por el hijo de Maka aunque era una niño feliz necesitaba el calor de una familia completa.

Ken: Oye mama cuando crees que se anime el tío Edward y se te declare.

Maka: No lo se. Oye que te pasa el solo es mi amigo.

Ken: Jeje oye y tú todavía quieres a mi papa.

Maka: Si la verdad si aun lo amo.

* * *

><p>- En un lugar no muy lejos del Shibusen-<p>

Alice: Crees que ese niño tenga el mismo poder de su madre.

Sirviente: No lo se Alice-sama puede ser, lo que si sabemos es que es una guadaña como su padre.

Alice: Mi idea era matarlo y hacer sentir el peor dolor a Soul Eater Evans por haber matado a mi familia. Pero es niño cuando este grande será una gran compañía. Me gusta para que sea mi familia. Y que el mismo mate a su padre. Jejejeje.

Sirviente: Eso seria una gran idea Alice-sama o mejor dicho la bruja de los zapatos rojos.

* * *

><p>- Al dia siguiente en el Shibusen-<p>

Shinigami le asigno andar patrullando los pasillos del shibusen. Y pudo apreciar una pequeña silueta con gorra, parado con un niño de cabello negro.

Soul: Que les pasa mocosos.

Setsu: Que Ken tiene otra vez peleas internas.

Soul: ¿Peleas Internas?

Ken: Si pero estoy bien jejejeje.

Soul: Yo también tengo peleas internas y aunque trates de mentirme sé que no la pasas nada bien.- Ken solo agacho la mirada.- Pero tienes que tener siempre firme tus ideales y el que resultara ganador siempre serás tu.- Dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ken: Gracias Soul

Soul: De nada mocoso.

En eso llego una mujer aproximadamente unos 23 años de edad de pelo rojo y ojos miel llama Alice.

Alice: Haber niños ya es hora de entrar a clases.

Setsu y Ken: Hay.

Alice: Que bueno que trajo usted a su hijo personalmente.

Soul: No se equivoca Ken no es mi hijo, es el hijo de una amiga.

Alice: Oh disculpe la confusión.- Así que todavía no lo sabes Soul, pues bien te voy a dar un empujoncito.

Soul: No se preocupe.- Esta mujer no me da buena espina.

Alice: Esta bien joven, bueno niños adentro del salón, pero espera ken.

Soul miro a ken para saber que había hecho ahora.

Ken: por qué.

Alice: Cuantas veces te he dicho que te quites la gorra en mi clase.

Ken: Pero no me gusta mi cabello

Alice se agacho.- Pero si tienes un cabello hermoso cariño así que quítate la gorra si.- con una sonrisa

Ken: Esta bien. Ken se quito la gorra y Soul pudo apreciar los cabellos blancos del niño y sus ojos rubís.- Ya esta contenta.

Alice: Si.

Setsu: Jajajajajaja te puede manejar una mujer.

Ken: Cállate tonto.

Soul de la impresión corrió a buscar a Kid.

Alice pensamiento- Eso es Soul ve busca la verdad para poderte arrebatar lo mas importante de tu vida.

* * *

><p>- En los pasillos—<p>

Jack: Profesora Maka quiere que le ayude con los libros.

Maka: no gracias.

Jack: Vamos maka no te voy hacer nada.

Maka: Déjame en paz Jack.- Jack la miro con frustración e hizo una sonrisa torcida.

Jack: Sabes que escuche que Soul regreso, seria una tragedia que alguien le dijera que tiene un hijo.

Maka: no lo harías.

Jack: Pruébame y a lo mejor trataría de llevárselo a Inglaterra con el.

Maka: Soul no se llevaría a mi hijo, no lo permitiría.

Jack: A lo mejor si lo ayudo puede que si se lo lleve.- jugando con el cabello de Maka

Maka: Tu no puedes hacer eso Jack mi hijo me necesita y yo a él.

Jack: No sé que estés dispuesta a darme por mi silencio Maka. -Le puso a Maka uno de sus dedos en sus labios.

Maka: Que cruel eres Jack sabes que daría mi vida por mi hijo.

Jack: Tú sabes lo que quiero maka. Quiero tu vida.

Jack estaba apunto de abrazarla.

Spirit: Ya deja a mi hija en paz Jack lárgate si no quieres que te mate.

Jack: Es una platica entre ella y yo viejo.

Spirit: No me importa ya lárgate o tendrás problemas.

Jack: Esta bien me voy, pero Maka piensa lo que te dije amor.

Maka: Por primera vez en mi vida estoy feliz de que hayas aparecido papa.

Spirit: Ya sabes Makita no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ni a mi Ken-chan.

Maka: Gracias Spirit.

Spirit con lágrimas en los ojos: Dime papa.

Maka con una gotita al estilo anime: Si papa jeje. Bueno ya me voy a mi clase nos vemos pronto.

Maka estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho Jack, y no sabía que hacer ante su propuesta ya que ella amaba a su hija más que otra cosa y no permitiría que nadie se lo arrebatara eso incluía a Soul.

* * *

><p>-Mientras Soul buscaba a Kid.<p>

Soul: Kid.

Kid: Que paso Soul.

Soul: Por favor Kid dime la verdad quien es el padre de Ken.- jadeando.

Kid: Soul ya te dije no lo se, solo sé que se fue y nunca va a regresar.

Soul: Entonces explícame como es que Ken tiene los ojos rubís y el cabello blanco Kid.

Kid: No lo se a lo mejor su padre tenia ese color que voy a saber yo.

Soul: Kid por favor dime la verdad, entonces por que Ken tiene peleas internas como yo, y yo soy el único en todo el Shibusen tiene sangre negra, y no salgas con que medusa hizo más experimento por que tú y yo sabemos que solo crona y yo tenemos esa sangre.

Kid: A lo mejor a Maka de las resonancias de alma a deber quedado algún rastro de tu sangre y se la paso a Ken.

Soul se hinco: Por favor Kid dime si Ken es mi hijo.

Kid: Soul yo no puedo decirte eso por que no lo se.

Edward: Pero yo si

Kid: Edward pero que estas haciendo.

Edward: Mira Soul yo amo a Maka demasiado y no se si ella a mi, pero algo si te voy a decir, prefiero que ella y Ken sean felices.

Soul miro a Edward: Que es lo que quieres decir Edward.

Edward: Que Ken si es tu hijo Soul.

Maka: Edward pero que acabas de hacer.

Edward: Maka, yo.

Maka: No que me amabas Edward, como te atreviste a traicionarme.

Edward: No te traicione maka, te salve de que hicieras una tontería por tu hijo.

Maka: Que estas diciendo Edward.

Edward: Te escuche hablar con el estúpido de Jack.

Maka: Lo escuchaste todo

Edward: si, él no te amo esta obsesionado contigo yo prefiero que seas feliz ya sea con Soul o conmigo Maka, pero el solo te va hacer daño a ti y a Ken.

Soul: Edward.

Edward se fue jalando al pobre de Kid, dejando Soul y Maka solos.

Soul: ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Maka?

Maka: Por que el dia que yo me entere tú te fuiste a Inglaterra.

Soul: Pero me pudiste avisar cuando llegue a Inglaterra no abría dudo en regresar por ti y mi hijo.

Maka: No quiero que digas eso Ken te podría escuchar y no quiero que Ken lo sepa.

Soul: Que no quieres que se entere que es mi hijo y que lo quiero recuperar.

Maka: Él no es tu hijo.

Soul: Maka por favor no me quieras tomar el pelo. Si el niño se parece todo a mí y además tiene sangre negra.

Maka: Soul esta bien Ken es tu hijo pero no quiero que se lo digas, no se como vaya a reaccionar.

Soul: Maka se lo tenemos que decir por que él tiene derecho de saberlo.

* * *

><p>Sono el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo. Maka aprovecho para salir corriendo del lugar, Soul solo se limito a caminar por el pasillo y meditar todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida y el como recuperar a maka y a ken. Se sentó en el comedor a lado de los muchachos.<p>

Kid: Que paso Soul.

Soul: Me dijo que efectivamente Ken es mi hijo. Si ustedes lo sabían ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

Tsubaki: Soul-kun Maka-chan nos pidió que no lo hiciéramos.

Soul: Pero y yo que, por que no pensaron en mi.

Kid: Perdón Soul pero fue decisión de maka.

Edward: Sabemos que no fue buena idea Soul, pero ya no se puede retroceder el tiempo solo piensa en lo que vas hacer.

Black Star: Oh Edward veo que aun tienes neuronas.

Edward: Cállate Idiota, que puedes decir tu si desde que naciste no tienes ni una.

Soul: Tienes razón Edward, pero por que haces todo esto si tu amas a Maka y a Ken.

Edward: Es cierto Soul pero no estoy enfermo como Jack, si Maka no me ama no quiero que sufra a mi lado, prefiero verla feliz desde lejos.- Puso una mirada de Ilusión.

Black Star: Oh Edward que bo….. Que patético eres niajaja pobre idiota.

Edward le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El pobre de Black Star estaba tirado desangrándose junto a Tsubaki la cual estaba preocupada por su esposo.

Kid: Idiota te lo mereces.

Soul: Gracias Edward yo creo que si nos hubiéramos conocido antes seriamos amigos.

Edward: Posiblemente. Edward volteo y vio a Ken y a Setsu con lucy. Soul también volteo a ver a su hijo.

Ken: Haber que quiero de comer.

Setsu: Solo pide algo, que ya quiero comer algo Idiota.

Lucy: Ah ya vamos a empezar con peleas.

Ken: A quien llamas idiota, idiota.

Setsu: A ti idiota.

Ken: Quieres pelea.

Lucy: Chicos.

Setsu: jaja pero si vas a perder.

Ken: Que dijiste.

Lucy: Chicos.

Setsu: Que vas a perder.

Ken: Como vas Setsu.

Lucy les pego a los dos con la bandeja de la comida dejando los noqueados.

Lucy: Haber idiotas o me dejan comer o los mato.-Con cara asesina.

Ken y Setsu: Aye sir. Detrás de ellos estaba Jack.

Jack: A ver mocosos se apuran que no tengo su tiempo.

Lucy: Lo siento Jack-sensei es que no nos podemos decidir que es lo que queremos.

Jack: Mira lucy o se apuran o vamos a tener problemas.

Lucy: Si sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.<strong>

**Ken: si para que vean como me convierto en una Death Scythe.**

**Setsu: dudo que eso suceda.**

**Ken: Callate Idiota no estoy hablando contigo.**

**Setsu: Solo digo lo que piensan todos.**

**Ya ya cálmense dejen digo lo que va a suceder el próximo capitulo Ken podrá enterarse de la verdad, maka tendrá el valor de decirlo.**

**Ken: Cual verdad.**

**Espera hasta mañana y te enteraras.**


	6. Conociendo a Papa

**Conociendo a Papa**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>Los niños habían pedido lo que iban a desayunar, desayunaron y se fueron a uno de los pasillos.<p>

Jack: Ken me saludas a tu mama y le dices que si quiere la invito a comer.

Ken: Deje le digo que no creo que quiera.

Jack: Solo se un buen niño y dile vas a ver que ella aceptara, a lo mejor en un tiempo no muy lejano y me convierto en tu padre.

Ken: Usted jamás va hacer mi padre y ya le dije que mi mama no va salir con usted.

Jack Tomo al niño del brazo y le hablo enojado.

Jack: Que no te enseñaron a ser un niño obediente.

Lucy: Ya déjelo Jack-sensei .

Setsu: Mire viejo seremos solo unos niños pero sabemos defendernos de tipos como usted.

Jack aventó a Ken y el cayo de sentón.

Lucy: Ken estas bien.

Ken: Si, sabes que Jack tan solo eres un enfermo obsesionado por mi madre

Jack tomo a Ken de la camisa y lo levanto.

Jack: Mira mocoso cuida tu lengua o me las pagaras.

Ken: Idiota.

Lucy: Ken ya, Jack-sensei por favor ya.-llorando

Setsu le dio una patada en la pierna y Jack solo soltó a Ken

Setsu: "Con mis amigos nadie se mete y el que lo hace lo extermino".- Tronándose los dedos.

Ken se levanto y se puso en una posición desafiante.

Ken: "Si te metes con uno te metes con migo". Se cruzo de brazos. Lucy solo los veía a los dos espantada

Jack estaba apunto de golpearlos a los dos, cuando sintió que alguien lo empujo por detrás.

Soul: Déjalos en paz, si no quieres que te ponga en tu lugar.

Jack: Tu y cuantos mas.

Soul: Yo solo me basto para enseñarte un par de cosas.

Jack: Eso me gustaría verlo.

Alice: pero que pasa aquí Jack-sensei.

Jack la miro y agacho la cabeza.

Jack: Alice-sama no pasa nada solo una pequeña discusión. Soul se sorprendió de la llegada de la profesora, y de que Jack había utilizado el sama para ella

Alice: Eso espero Jack-sensei. Discúlpelo señor él es muy altivo pero no es una mala persona.

Soul: Disculpe profesora pero este idiota se estaba metiendo con los niños y eso no lo voy a permitir.

Alice: Créame que no se volverá a repetir.- Lo miro y soul sintió un escalofrió.

Ken: Alice-sensei gracias.

Alice toma uno de los cabellos del niño: De nada Ken-chan, solo por mis alumnos preferidos.

Alice y Jack se fueron. Dejando a Soul con los tres pequeños.

Soul: Están bien niños

Setsu: si señor.

Lucy: Gracias a Dios que apareció.

Ken: Soul gracias.

Soul miro a Ken y le puso su mano en su cabeza.

Soul: De nada ken.

Lucy los vio y se percato que Soul y Ken son idénticos y se le vino una idea a la mente.

Lucy: Señor usted es el padre de Ken.- Soul ya le iba contestar a Lucy cuando Ken intervino.

Ken: No lucy el solo es un conocido de mi mama se llama Soul Eater Evans o algo así.

Setsu: Ya vámonos a clase si no Sid-sensei nos mata.

Ken: Si, bueno Soul nos vemos. Tomo a Lucy de la mano y se despidió de Soul y se fue corriendo

Soul se quedo parado viendo como su hijo se iba corriendo, terminado las clases Soul se fue directo a su departamento provisionalmente.

* * *

><p>Se recostó en sus cama se puso a pensar en todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el Shibusen y empezó a sonar el teléfono, Soul se levanto con una pereza a contestarlo.<p>

Soul: Bueno

Wes: Soul soy Wes ¿como estas?

Soul; En lo que cabe bien y ustedes.

Wes: Bien bien.

Katherine: Pásame a Soul quiero hablar con el, Wes.

Wes: Cuéntame que hay de nuevo haya en el Shibusen viste a la peli cenizo, ya se caso, tiene hijos.

Soul: Bueno primero ya cambiaron muchas cosas en el Shibusen, segunda si vi a Maka, no esta casada y si tiene un hijo.

Wes: Y sabes quien es el padre.

Soul: Si se quien es el padre.

Wes: mmm pero no te desanimes hermanito puedes casarte con ella así, o simplemente buscarte otra mujer créeme que el mundo esta llena de ellas.

Katherine: Pásame a Soul, Wes.

Soul: Mira quien lo dice el que aun no se a casado.

Wes: Es que estoy esperando a la mujer perfecta Soul.

Soul: seeee jejeje

Wes: Y ya cuéntame quien es el padre del hijo de maka y como se llama el mocoso.

Soul: Yo soy el padre y se llama Ken.

Wes; :O

Katherine; :O

Soul: Wes estas ahí.

Wes: Mama Soul acaba de descubrir que tiene un hijo perdido y que se llama Ken.

Katherine: Ya soy tía eeeeeeeeeh.-bailando

Sra. Evans: pásame a tu hermano.- La señora Evans le quito el teléfono a Wes.

Sra. Evans: Soul hijo como que tienes un hijo perdido.

Soul: Pues mira mama cuando una abejita quiere a otra abejita se regalan su semillita y sale una bebe abejita, mama.

Sra. Evans: Evans no estoy jugando como esta eso de que tengo un nieto y no lo conozco.

Soul: Sera por que hoy me entere que tengo un hijo y que tiene 5 años.

Sra. Evans: Como que 5 años, Evans tu padre y yo no te criamos como un irresponsable.

Diablillo: jajajaja te regaña tu mama jajajja

Soul: Mama, Maka no me la había dicho.

Sra. Evans: Así que es Maka y yo que la creí bueno pero me va escuchar cuando la vea.

Soul: Solo vas hacer que el pobre de Ken se asuste cuando te conozca.

Sra. Evans: Tienes razón, bueno entonces tu padre, Wes, Katherine y yo saldremos para a ya a conocer a Ken-kun.

Soul: Mama Ken no sabe que es mi hijo.

Diablillo: Deberás Evans que vivir en tu mente es muy divertido gracias medusa-sama

Sra. Evans: Pues a ver como lo solucionas por que si llego y no lo has solucionado yo lo hare.

Se corto la llamada.

Soul: Demonios por que me toco una madre como ella.

Diablillo: Je lo mismo va a decir el pobre de Ken.

Soul: Cállate.

* * *

><p>- Al dia siguiente-<p>

Soul: Y eso fue lo que paso.

Black Star: Niajajajaja tu mama Soul, se pasa la señora Evans.

Kid: Pero como vamos a convencer a Maka de que le diga que a Ken la verdad.

Edward: Pues hay que decirle que la mama de Soul va avenir a causar un huracán. Jajajajajajaja

Soul: Cállate Edward.

Edward: Quien creen que gane en una pelea la Sra. Evans o Maka.

Black Star: No pues quien sabe el nivel de agresividad de las dos supera hasta a mi que soy un dios niajajaja.

Kid: mmm pues yo creo que ese acontecimiento seria peor que le apocalipsis.

Edward: Yo apostaría por maka. u/u.

Black Star: Deja de ser cursi, yo le voy a la Sra. Evans.

Kid: Tendría que verlo para decirlo, si sobrevivo.

Soul: Idiotas dejen de estar se burlando.

Tsubaki: Si quieren yo hablo con ella.

Todos miraron a Tsubaki con cara de que gran idea.

* * *

><p>- En el salón de la clase 4567—<p>

Maka: Eso es todo por hoy muchachos.

Todos los muchachos salieron del salón, Maka solo se sentó y se recargo en su escritorio.

Tsubaki: Puedo hablar contigo maka.

Maka: Claro Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Mira maka voy hacer directa que has pensado sobre el tema del padre de Ken.

Se podía notar que en el marco había una sombra escondida escuchando la conversación.

Maka: Tsubaki no quiero hablar de ese tema.

Tsubaki: Maka no le vas a poder ocultar la verdad a Ken-kun.

Maka: Pero eso lo lastimaría.

Tsubaki: Maka sabes que le lastima más el no saber.

Maka: no se

Tsubaki: Maka piénsalo.

Maka: Pensar que Tsubaki el como decirle a Ken que Soul es su padre.

Se escucho que un cuaderno callo al piso. Maka y Tsubaki voltearon a ver la pequeña silueta que estaba en la puerta apunto de salírsele las lagrimas.

Ken: Soul es mi papa, mama.

Maka: Ken yo no quería que te enteraras así.

Ken: Por que no me lo querías decir mama, porque.

Tsubaki: Ken-kun.

Maka: Hijo ven por favor.- llorando.

Ken solo se limito a irse corriendo y dejar a su madre en un mar de lágrimas.

* * *

><p>-En la azotea de Shibusen-<p>

Diablillo2: Al menos ya sabes quien es tu padre.

Ken: Déjame en paz.

Diablillo2: Mm que sensible me saliste, no que nunca vas a permitir que alguien te haga llorar tonto.

Ken: mm

Ken voy hacia las canchas y puedo ver a Soul con Kid y con Black Star. Ken tuvo una idea para poder conocer más a Soul.

Soul: Ya te dije Black Star que solo eres un simple mortal.

Black Star: Soul solo estas celoso de tu dios niajajajaja.

Soul: Por supuesto que no

Kid: Ya Soul solo ignóralo.

Soul: Tienes Razón kid, oye a ver cuando me invitas a tu casa a conocer a tus hijos.

Kid u/u : cu-ando qui-er-as.

Soul: jeje solo no te sonrojes jeje.

Black Star: Cerdo asimétrico

Soul sintió que alguien lo jalo de su camisa y volteo y vio a Ken sin su gorra.

Ken u/u: Hola chicos.

Black Star: Que vienes a admirar a tu Dios niajajaja.

Ken: Claro que no. Solo viene a agradecerle a Soul por avernos defendido de Jack, mono idiota.

Black Star: Que has dicho niño con cabello de abuelo.

Ken: lo que escuchaste mono idiota oye a tu llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros.

Black Star: Maldito mocoso.

Ken: Maldito mono.

Kid: Ya Black Star debería darte vergüenza estar discutiendo con un niño.

Ken: Si debería darte vergüenza.

Black Star: Nani?-Black Star estaba tronándose los dedos.

Ken: Ah eto gomennasai Black Star-sama.

Soul: Black Star ya cálmate

Kid: Si mono asimétrico.

En ese momento apareció Spirit.

Spirit: Kid te hablan por teléfono creo que es tu esposa.

Kid: gracias Death Scythe-sama.

Spirit: A ya veo que regreso el idiota de Soul Eater.

Soul: Cállate viejo y que ya no tienes ninguna conquista aaa ya se por qué por que ya eres todo un abuelo.

Spirit: Maldito estúpido esta vez si te castro.

Ken: Abuelo debería darte vergüenza de que te conozcan tus infidelidades.

Spirit :3 : Ken-kun no digas eso de tu abuelo si ama mas que a nadie a ti, a makita y a la abuela Kami.

Ken: No es cierto, mentiroso.

Spirit T-T: Ken-chan no me quiere buuuuaaaaaaaaaaa.

Ken: Por favor alguien que me ayude.- Con una gotita la estilo anime.

Soul: Si quieres te invito un helado, a ver si así evitamos que tu abuelo se aviente de un puente.

Ken: ojala- -_-'

* * *

><p>Soul llevo a Ken a una heladería en la plaza de Death City.<p>

Ken: Soul tu de donde conoces a mi mama.

Soul tomando su helado: Pues por muchos años fuimos compañeros y duramos dos años de novios.

Ken: Y por que dices que duraron solo 2 años.

Soul: Bueno por que hubo un mal entendido y pues a mi me surgió una misión a Inglaterra y me fui a vivir allí 6 años con mi familia.

Ken: Y tu familia es de a ya.

Soul: Si de hecho yo nací en Inglaterra solo que yo no quería ser músico como toda mi familia me escape y vine a estudiar al Shibusen.

Ken: ahh.- dándole una mordida a su helado.

Soul: Y tu que me cuentas que te gusta hacer.

Ken: Jugar con setsu o con lucy, molestar a Black Star o a Kid. Mmm y tocar el piano, aunque no lo se tocar muy bien, solo lo hago cuando estoy solo. u/u

Soul: Pues si quieres yo te enseño yo se tocar el piano muy bien incluso e dado conciertos.

Ken: Oh si por favor. Oye Soul y eres casado.

Soul: jjejejejeje no por que me haces esa pregunta.

Ken: nada mas y tienes hijos.

Soul: Si tengo uno.

Ken =( : aaaaa y como se llama.

Soul: Bueno se llama Ken

Ken lo miro sorprendido. O.o

Ken: Soul tú lo sabes.

Soul: Saber que tu eres mi hijo si lo se.

Ken lo miro y solo lo que hizo fue bajar de la silla-Soul eto adiós- y se marcho corriendo. Soul se levanto solo para decirse si no podía ser más Idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos vemos espero y les haya gustado este Fic y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.<strong>

**Ken: Gracias a todos.**

**Setsu: Si gracias.**

**OOOOOh milagro que no se están peleando.**

**Setsu: Es que no lo voy a molestar cuando esta muy sensible.**

**Ken: Yo no estoy sensible.**

**Setsu: Claro que si.**

**Ken: Idiota.**

**Setsu: Idiota tu.**

**Upss para que abrí mi boca jejeje. Maka dales un Maka-chop**

**Maka: Con gusto.- Niños tirados con un chichón**

**Maka: Hasta la próxima**


	7. Otro Aliado

**Otro Aliado**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

Ken se fue corriendo hasta el restaurante del papa de Edward. Se sentó en una mesa y se recostó en la misma.

Abuelo Owen: Ken-kun por que tan deprimido.

Ken: Hay abuelo es que no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando en mi vida.

Abuelo: no te vayas a volver emo.

Ken -_-" : claro que no abuelo, solo que ya descubrí quien es mi papa.

Abuelo: Pensé que querías saber quien era o me equivoco.

Ken: si estoy feliz pero no se como reaccionar y como decirle a mi papa el por que me abandono.

Abuelo: Ken no importa lo que pase yo sé que tu padre te ama y va estar contigo hasta el final.

Ken: Gracias Abuelo :3

Cuando llego Setsu con Edward.

Edward: Como estas papa.

Abuelo: Muy bien hijo y ese milagro que bienes

Edward: es que setsu quería pasar a visitarte.

Abuelo: como esta mi nieto favorito.

Setsu: Muy bien abuelo, oye abuelo.

Abuelo: Si dime.

Setsu: Aliméntame.

Abuelo: jajaja esta bien siéntate con Ken para que coman juntos.

Setsu: Ken esta aquí.

Setsu fue corriendo a la mesa con Ken a platicar y comer con el.

Abuelo: Me dijo Ken que ya sabe quien es su papa.

Edward: Si Soul regreso.

Abuelo: Y que piensa hacer maka.

Edward: no lose.

Abuelo: mmm y yo que pensé que ella seria una buena madre para Setsu, pobre de mi nieto perdió a sus padres en accidente y su única esperanza de hacer una familia se esfuma.

Edward: Hay mi hermanita Karolina por que nos dejaste.

Abuelo: Pero no importa lo que pase Ken siempre será mi nieto.

Volteo a ver una foto que estaba en la cocina donde estaba Ken, Setsu, Edward y el Abuelo cocinando.

- En La casa de los Albarn.

Ken: ya llegue.

Maka: Donde estabas.

Ken: primero con mi padre y después con el abuelo, Setsu y el tío Edward.

Maka: como que con tu padre.

Ken: solo lo quería conocer y no es una mala persona, bueno no te sabes su teléfono es que lo deje sin avisarle nada.

Maka: No lo tengo pero si quieres lo consigo con la tía Tsubaki.

En el teléfono.

Maka: Hola Tsubaki como estas.

Tsubaki: Bien, ya llego Ken-kun a la casa.

Maka: si ya llego si estuvo con Soul.

Tsubaki: Con Soul-kun.

Maka: Si oye Tsubaki no tendrás el teléfono del departamento de Soul es que Ken le quiere marcar para reportarse con el.

Tsubaki: Deja se lo pido a Black Star.

Black Star: Que están hablando de su dios niajajaja.

Hoshi: Dios.

Tsubaki: Black Star que le enseñas al bebe.

Black Star: niajajaja que su padre es un dios.

Tsubaki: Ahorita nos arreglamos tiene el teléfono de Soul.

Black Star: Si para.

Tsubaki: Para Maka.

Black Star: niajajajaja que ya le va confesar que aun lo ama niajajajaja.

Tsubaki le pego a Black Star y le paso el teléfono a Maka.

Tsubaki: Aquí tienes Maka-chan, perdona a Black Star.

Maka: Dile a ese imbécil que cuando lo vea lo voy a matar.

Tsubaki: no digas eso maka.

Maka: Esta bien Tsubaki, bueno gracias nos vemos mañana y te cuento que paso.

Tsubaki: Si bye Maka-chan.

Maka cortó la llamada con Tsubaki y volteo a ver a Ken.

Maka: Aquí tienes Ken.

Ken: Gracias le voy a marcar.

Ken marco el numero sonó como dos veces.

Soul: Bueno quien habla.

Ken u/u: Soul habla Ken.

Soul: Que paso ken me dejaste preocupado por que te fuiste así sin decirme nada.

Ken: Perdón es que no supe como actuar ante la situación.

Soul: A bueno no te preocupes se que esto es algo nuevo para ti, pero créeme que voy a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ken: Si Soul.

Soul: Ya que sabes la verdad podrías decir papa.

Ken u/u: hai papa.

Soul: Otra cosa mañana van a llegar tus abuelos y quieren conocerte claro que te verían a ya en el Shibusen.

Ken: u/u entonces mañana en el shibusen los espero.

Soul: Bueno me despido nos vemos mañana, y me saludas a tu mama.

Ken: Si nos vemos.

Ken colgó el teléfono y miro a su mama.

Ken: Mañana van a venir los padres de Soul que me quieren conoces mama.

Maka: Si esta bien Ken.

Ken: Ha y papa me dijo que te mandaba un saludo mama, a ver si ya le dices a Soul que aun lo amas.

Maka: Que ven acá no quiero que estés diciendo esas cosas con tu padre.

Ken: jejejeje le voy a decir.

- En otro lugar-

Mirando una bola de cristal

Alice: Así que mi pequeño Ken ya sabe que Soul Eater es su padre eeeh.

Sirviente: ya pondrá su plan en marcha Alice-sama.

Alice: Si y necesito tu ayuda Jack-kun.

Jack: Solo si me prometes que la vida de Maka será mía y destruirás la de Soul Alice-sama.

Alice: Si yo solo quiero ver como Ken destruye a su propio padre.

Jack: Si será interesante ver.

- En otro lugar cerca del Death City.

Mujer encapuchada: Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. Setsu.- mira hacia el cielo.

-En el Shibusen-

Setsu: Ken espérame.

Ken: Pues se mas rápido.

Setsu: Pues tú corriste primero que yo.

Ken: Es que no te pusiste abusado.

Ken choco con una chica como de 15 años de pelo negro, delgada y con los ojos verdes hiba vestida de una minifalda negra , unas botas negras que llegaban a la rodilla y una capa que de color café claro..

Auch.- se quejo la joven.

Ken: Perdón señorita no me fije.

Setsu: Ya vez si que eres torpe.- él se fijo en la señorita.- Esta bien.

Ella lo miro.- Setsu.

Setsu desconcertado.- Si asi me llamo.

u/u se levanto rápido y se puso nerviosa: Este saben donde esta el Death rom jejeje ..

Ken: Si por aya.

.: ok gracias y adiós . Se fue corriendo como si hubiera una barata en un centro comercial.

Ken: Que chica tan rara.

Setsu: Se me hace conocida pero no se de donde.

En el Death Rom.

Shinigami: Hola, holitas oh quien eres jovencita.

Muchacha: Ha Shinigami veo que cambiaste mucho ya no tienes esa mascara aterradora que tenias entes.

Shinigami: quien eres niña.

La muchacha busco donde sentarse, y voi un sofá, se sento cruzo las piernas, recargo su cara en su mano.

Muchacha: Apoco no me recuerdas si soy Kaeru Shinigami. O debería decir Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami: Que haces aquí.- con cara seria.

Muchacha: Vengo por que parece ser que aquí va a suceder un tragedia Shinigami.

Shinigami: Y no será obra tuya Kaeru o debería decir la que mata demonios, "La bruja negra".

Kaeru con una sonrisa maléfica: Veo que aun te acuerdas de mi veo que estos 500 años solo te hicieron débil.

Shinigami: Vuelvo hacer la misma pregunta que haces aquí.

Kaeru: e sentido la presencia de una simple bruja que le dicen la bruja de los "zapatos rojos" y según los rumores que e escuchado va detrás de un niño.

Shinigami: Te preocupa que este detrás de Setsu-kun.

Kaeru: La verdad si.

Shinigami: Todavía no has olvidado a Setsu-sama verdad.

Kaeru: No aun no por eso voy a matar a mabaa-sama por haber matado al único hombre que eh amado.

Shinigami: Pero Setsu-sama aun esta vivo en Setsu-kun.

Kaeru: Pero no es lo mismo él ahora es un niño de 5 años. Bueno de todos modos voy adarme vueltas por el Shibusen para encontrar a esa bruja de pacotilla.-Miro a Shinigami para que aceptara.

Kaeru: No vengo a recordad riñas pasadas, tómalo como una alianza temporal tu defiendes tus intereses y yo los mios.

Shinigami: Esta bien pero a la primera que causes una laboroto te mato.

Kaeru: Eso me gustaría verlo.- Con una cara maléfica.

Kaeru salio del Death Rom dejando a Shinigami atrás.

Shinigami: Para que una bruja de tu nivel este aquí es que algo malo va a suceder.

-En otro lugar—

Maka: Me dieron escalofríos.

Edward: Pues así has de tener la conciencia maka

Maka: maka-chop.

Edward cayó al suelo solo para sobarse la cabeza.

Maka: ni te quejes que no te lo di tan fuerte.

Edward: Si pero de todos modos me dolió. Te veo algo preocupada maka.

Maka: No es solo que Ken solo esta pensando en Soul y la verdad me incomoda esta situacion.

Edward .: Maka estas celosa.

Maka u/u: Claro que no Idiota.

Edward: Pero que tiene de malo Maka si Ken es tu hijo, es lo mas normal del mundo.

Maka: Solo que tengo miedo de que Ken se vaya con Edward.

Edward: Olvida lo que dijo ese idiota d, Soul no se llevaría a Ken.

Maka: Tú crees.

Edward: Soul no es una mala persona y eso deberías de saberlo tu.

Maka: Tienes razón.- Por nadar distraída Maka se resbalo, pero Edward la alcanzo a agarrar de las manos para evitar que se callera.

Maka: Edward.

Edward u/u: Maka yo te amo solo quiero que lo sepas, pero ante todo prefiero que seas feliz.

Maka u/u: Edward yo. Edward soltó a Maka y le sonrió a maka

Edward: Este ya me voy. Y se fue corriendo

Maka: Ye veo de donde aprendió Ken a huir corriendo -_-'

**Gracias por leer este fic.**

**Espero y mañana subir la otra parte de mi fic.**

**Arigatooooo**

**=) **


	8. Conociendo a la Familia

**Conociendo a la Familia**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>- En el comedor-<p>

Edward se recargo en el marco de la entrada del comedor para poder tomar aire, después de tomar aire se abrazó del marco y se dijo así mismo.

Edward: Creo que me escape, pero que idiota soy como me atreví a decirle eso. -Edward alzo la mirada y vio a los niños sentados en una mesa.

Edward: Hola y ese milagro que están tan callados.-Parándose alado de la mesa

Lucy: Es que Ken esta nervioso por que hoy va a conocer a sus abuelos.-señalando al pequeño que estaba comiéndose las uñas

Ken: No estoy nervioso.-Haciéndose el fuerte

Setsu: Entonces por que estas temblando.-puso su mano en la mase y puso una cara de curiosidad

Ken: Es que estoy bailando jejejeje.-En realidad estaba temblando

Edward: Ya déjenlo, solo lo van aponer mas nervioso.-Edward se sento en una de las sillas para poder platicar mas a fondo con los niños

Ken: Que no estoy nervioso.

Edward: Ok, pero a que hora vas a ver a tus abuelos.-recargando su brazo en la mesa.

Ken: En la salida.-todo colorado y jugando con sus dedos

Setsu: Te pareces a mi Tío cuando alguien le pregunta si ya se le de claro a Maka-sensei.-Mirando a su tío con una cara divertida.

Ken: Lo sabia que Edward esta enamorado de mi mama jajajajaja.-Burlándose y señalando al pobre de Edward

Edward u/u: Eso es mentira, además no estamos hablando de mí.-Totalmente nervioso.

Ken: No no no cambies el tema.-Le dio una mirada juguetona y retadora al peli negro

Setsu: Si no le dices la verdad, puede que Soul se te adelante.-Con tono de advertencia

Ken: Pues en caso de que mi mama no se llegara a quedar con mi papa prefiero que Edward se quede con mi mama.

Edward: Como dices esas cosas.- dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza ken solo se sobo la cabeza por el golpe de Edward.

Setsu: Es preferible a que se quede con el estúpido de Jack.-Afirmo

Lucy: Yo opino lo mismo.- Moviendo su cabeza en forma de afirmacion

Edward u/u: Aaaaaa y Ken cuando le vas a decir a la niña que te gusta la verdad.-Casi gritándolo para lograr que al peli blanco se le olvidara el tema

Ken u/u: Cual niña, no sé de que me hablas.-Ken volteo a otro lado y puso cara de que diablos habla.

Edward: Quieres que diga su nombre lu….-Apunto de gritarlo para que toda la cafetería lo escuchara, Ken se subió a la mesa y en puso sus manos en forma de suplica

Ken u/u: no no por favor.

Setsu: De que hablan.- rascándose el mentón.

Lucy: Cual niña.-Haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ken: De nada enserio jejeje.-Moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro para poder calmar a sus amigos

Edward: Entonces no me molestes si no quieres que grite su nombre.-con cara burlona

Ken: Hai.- Levantando su mano hacia arriba

Desde otra mesa los miraba Kid, Black Star y Soul claro que el los miraba con tristeza.

Kid: Miren que bien se la pasan los tres con Edward.-sonriendo

Black Star: Es el único que puede contra ellos.-Dijo con cara de frustracion

Soul: mmm a veces siento que Ken prefiere a Edward como padre que a mí.-Soul solo agacho su cabeza deprimido.

Kid: No digas eso Ken siempre a esperado tu retorno.-Dándole pequeñas palmadas en su espalda

Black Star: Además entiéndelo todo esto es nuevo para el y le ha de costar trabajo digerirle.

Soul: Eso espero.-Aun con la cabeza agachada y apretando las manos en forma de preocupación

* * *

><p>Sono el timbre que indicaba la salida de todos los alumnos de Shibusen, se podía ver como los niños salían corriendo otros haciendo planes de lo que harían en la tarde. En la entrada del Shibusen se apreciaban 5 siluetas dos, de mujeres y tres de hombres todos con los cabellos blancos.<p>

Sra. Evans: Donde esta Soul.-Viendo a sus hijo preocupada

Soul: No a de tardar mama.-Tratando de calmar los nervios de su madre

Katherine =D: Ya quiero conocer a mi sobrinito.-Dando pequeños saltos de felicidad

Wes: Cálmate lo único que vas hacer es espantarlo y que se pase de largo.-Mirándola apenado.

Venia un niño caminando con dos niños y un hombre.

Edward: No creo que sea una buena idea que yo te acompañe.-Pensando que no seria del agrado de los señores Evans

Ken: Claro que si eres mi tío no?-Lo quiso tranquilizar para que lo acompañara ya que Ken sabia que con sus amigos de confianza no sentiría miedo no angustia.

Setsu: Mejor di la verdad, di que nos llevas para que no estés nervioso.-Tomando su mochila con sus dos manos

Ken: Cállate idiota.-Mirándolo y gritandole

Lucy lo tomo de la mano ken solo sintió el jalón y por reflejo volteo a ver quien era.

Lucy: No estés nervioso vas a ver que todo va a salir bien, nosotros estaremos contigo.-sonriendole

Ken u/u: Este si gracias.-hecho tomate

Sra. Evans: Es el niño del cabello blanco.-Volteando a ver a los dos niños

Soul: Si se llama Ken.-Sonriendo

Sr. Evans: Si es la misma imagen de Soul, como puede ser que cuando llegaste no te dieras cuenta tonto.-Lo miro con obviedad

Soul: no se.-Con una gotita al estilo anime

Wes: uy parece ser que Ken-chan ya tiene novia.-Tapándose la boca en forma burlona y inflando los caches

Sra. Evans: Se ve que es una niña muy linda.-Mirando con ternura la escena de los dos niños caminado

Katherine: Si es una niña muy linda.-Puso cara de perrito cariñoso

Soul: no es su novia es su amiga.-Con cara de desagrado o de desaprobación.

Wes, Katherine, Sra. Evans, Sr. Evans: aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ken se acercó con sus amigos y con Edward.

Ken: Hola Soul.- Agitando su mano

Soul: Hola Ken.

Ken: Hola me llamo Ken albarn mucho gusto en conocerlos

Sra. Evans: mira él es Wes Evans, Katherine Evans, Sr. Evans y yo la Sra. Evans.-Señalándolos

Ken estiro la mano para presentar a sus amigos.

Ken: Él es Edward Owen, Setsu Owen y Lucy Thompson

Edward, Setsu y Lucy: Mucho gusto.-haciendo una reverencia.

Sra. Evans: Igualmente pero Ken-chan dime abuela para que entremos en confianza.-Sonriendo tiernamente para que el niño tuviera confianza en ella

Ken u/u: Si abuela.

Wes: Ken-chan se puso rojo.-Dijo burlándose.

Ken u/u: No solo es que así soy yo jejeje.-Controlando su ira con su tío Wes

Setsu casi susurrando: Hay aja estas rojo jeje.

Ken susurrando: Cállate Idiota no se por qué te traje.

Setsu: Por que sabes que no puedes hacer nada sin mi jejej. Con un tono de voz normal

Ken: ni que fueras fundamental en mi vida.-un tono de voz normal

Setsu: Claro que lo soy por eso me trajiste.-elevando el tono de voz

Ken: Quieres pelear idiota.-Gritando

Setsu: A quien llamas idiota, idiota.-Gritando

Ken: Pues al único idiota que esta parado aquí.-Se puso en una posición defensiva

Setsu: a lo haz de decir por ti.-Puso los ojos en blanco

Lucy: Que vergüenza.-Se tapo la cara con sus manos

Edward tomo a los dos niños.

Edward: Ya, que no les da pena pelearse adelante de la gente.-regañándolos por sus peleas

Ellos miraron a ver a la Familia de Soul que estaba sorprendida de que Ken fuera tan agresivo.

Ken y Setsu: Gomenasay.-Agachando las cabezas avergonzados

Katherina: Eres una lindura, y tu también Setsu-chan ñ_ñ.-Gritando y abrazando a los niños, bueno asfixiándolos.

Ken : Eto gracias.-Con una gotita al estilo anime

Sra. Evans: Bueno bueno los invito a comer y a conocernos mejor.-Con una mirada seria pero cálida.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga comida de preguntas y respuestas acerca de Ken, y de peleas, se despidieron de la familia Evans para retirarse cada quien a sus casas.<p>

Ken: Que les parecieron mis abuelos.-Sonriendo satisfecho de la comida.

Edward: Bien.

Setsu: Si son agradables.-Con las manos en la cabeza.

Lucy: A mi me cayeron muy bien.-Sonriéndole a Ken

Soul: Que bueno que te cayeron bien

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver la silueta de sol en la obscura calle.

Soul: Que creyeron que los iba a dejar que se fueran solos.-En forma sarcástica

Edward: Ok entonces yo voy a dejar a Lucy a su casa y tu a Ken por favor.-Es tu oportunidad de hacer que Ken confié en ti.-pensó Edward

Soul: Claro.- Gracias Edward.

Ken: Bueno adiós chicos.-Despidiéndose con la mano derecha

Se despidieron de él. Soul y Ken iban caminando, todo era un incomodo silencio ninguna de los dos se atrevía a decir ninguna palabra.

-Pensamiento de Soul-

Diablillo: Si Soul lo estas haciendo muy bien, mira que platica tan interesante están entablando.

Soul: Tu cállate si no sabes.

Diablillo: Solo digo lo que veo, no puedes ser más idiota por que no se puede.

Soul: Sabes que metete en tus asuntos estúpido diablo de pacotilla.

Ken vio a su padre raro que prefirió ver los alrededores cuando vio el Cabaret donde trabajaba Blair.

Ken: Vamos ahí papa.-jalando a Soul de la camisa

Soul: A un cabaret que te enseña tu madre.-Sorprendido de que un niño le pidiera ir a ese lugar

Ken: -_- solo quiero ir a saludar a la tía Blair.-Con cara de no es lo que piensas

Soul: aa no seria mala idea.-Reflexionando

Ken: Tu conoces a la tía Blair.-Le pregunto intrigado a su padre

Soul: Si.

* * *

><p>Entraron al cabaret, se podía ver que no era un ambiente para un niño, pero al parecer tanto hombres como mujeres conocían a Ken. Ken se acercó al dueño del cabaret.<p>

Ken: Carl no has visto a la Tía Blair.

Carl: Si esta con tu abuelo en la mesa de haya.- dijo señalando la mesa donde estaba Blair platicando con Spirit. Ken corrió hasta la mesa gritando.

Ken: Tia Blair.

Onecha1: AAA pero si es Ken-kun.- Volteando a ver al niño

Onecha2: Por que ya no habías venido a vernos.-Con cara tierna

Ken: onecha es que no había tenido tiempo

Onecha1: Bienes a ver a Blair, ella esta con Spirit-sama.

Ken: -_- mmm.-Ken puso cara de desaprobacion

Ken la fue a buscar y vio a Blair con su abuelo.

Ken: Tia Blair hola.-Saludandola

Soul: Hola.- Siguiendo a Ken en sus movimientos

La felina se le fue encima a Soul

Blair: Soul-kun cuanto tiempo, pero si ya eres todo un hombre vamos a divertirnos juntos.

Soul: Espérate Blair, a mi también me da gusto verte.-Tratando de quitársela de encima

Ken:-_- Tía Blair estoy aquí.- dijo para llamar la atención de la felina

Spirit: Ken-chan vienes a ver a tu abuelo.- Soltando a Soul y parándose enfrente de Ken

Ken: Claro que no.-Haciendo un tierno puchero

Spirit: Buuuaaaaaa ken-chan es malo con su abuelo.-Apareció Spirit en el suelo haciendo berrinche como un niño de 5 años

Blair miro a Ken con su cara de puchero y se le fue encima.

Blair: Ken-chan eres tan lindo como siempre.

Soul y Spirit: El solo es un niño.-con una gotita al estilo anime

Spirit: Tu que haces con Ken-chan.-Se puso en frente de Soul

Soul: Nada que te importe viejo.-Soul solo lo miro y bufo

Spirit: Solo porque ya sabes la verdad ya te sientes con derechos.-Furioso

Mientras tanto.

Ken susurrando: ne tía Blair, oye crees que haya una posibilidad que me ayudes a que mi mama y mi papa se quieran otra vez.-Mirándola con una carita llena de esperanza

Blair: No creo que nos cueste trabajo que por algo tu mama no se a casado con Edward-kun a pesar de que es tan guapo.-Con cara lujuriosa

Ken -_-': jeje me puedes decir que puedo hacer.-Ken le dio poca importancia al comentario

Blair: Claro.-Guiñándole el ojo

Blair y Ken idearon un plan para juntar a sus papas en lo que Spirit y Soul discutían los derechos sobre la paternidad de ken. Cuando terminaron su ingenioso plan Kan jalo a Soul del brazo para llamar su atención.

Ken: Papa ya vámonos.-Dijo inflando sus cachetes para parecer tierno ante los ojos de su padre

Soul: Maldito viejo de pacotilla.-Lo cual Soul no le presto atencion

Spirit: Poco hombre.-Le dijo retadoramente

Ken: Papa ya vámonos.- Ken insistió casi gritándole

Soul: Si ya vámonos.- Soul lo miro para no tener que seguir discutiendo con Spirit. Los dos salieron sin despedirse para evitar otro ataque de depresión de Spirit la ver que Ken prefería irse con Soul

* * *

><p>Soul llevo a Ken hasta su casa, Se podía notar que era una casa de dos pisos de color durazno y tenia un zaguán blanco.<p>

Soul: Así que aquí vives.-Miro sorprendido de que Maka ya no viviera en el departamento donde solían vivir juntos.

Ken: Si vamos a tocar para que mama abra.- Se acercó a tocar el timbre, bueno en realidad lo toco Soul por que Ken no alcanzaba, tocaron como tres veces, se podía apreciar que desde la ventana del segundo piso se asomo alguien. Esperaron hasta que escucharon girar la perilla, y de la puerta salió Maka con un pants de color azul cielo, y su pelo recogido con una cola de caballo.

Maka: Que bueno que ya llegaste Ken, hola Soul.-Sonriendo a su pequeño hijo

Soul: Hola Maka.-Devolviendo la sonrisa.

Ken: Papa quieres pasarte a cenar.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Maka y Soul: Que.-Sorprendidos de la reacción del niño

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado. En serio agradezco sus buenos comentarios y sus críticas y tratare de mejorar lo que ´pueda. <strong>

**En verdad les agradezco que le estén dando la oportunidad a mi Fic, por eso espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de su agrado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	9. Reconciliación

**Reconciliación**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>Ken: Papa quieres pasarte a cenar.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara<p>

Maka y Soul: Que.-Sorprendidos de la reacción del niño

Ken: Verdad mama que se pase a cenar.-dijo jalando a su mama del pants para convencerla

Maka nerviosa: bueno cariño si quiere tu papa vale.-Dijo para tranquilizar al niño, pero deseando que Soul rechazara la invitación.

Ken: Verdad que si quieres papi ñ_ñ.-El niño dijo con una sonrisa tierna al estilo gato de Shrek

Soul: Bueno esta bien.-Dijo con una sonrisa

Los tres se pasaron por la puerta de entrada para pasar por el patio era un hermoso jardín con juegos para que el niño se entretuviera, columpios y res baladillas, al pasar el patio había una puerta corrediza que conducía a la sala, una sala blanca como la nieve y en medio una mesita para el café, el piso de azulejo negro, se podía respirar un olor a durazno. Seguida por una pasillo que conducía la comedor y a la cocina.

El comedor era estilo rustico, de un color natural. De 6 sillas del mismo color y una barra que hacían la división con la cocina.

Ken: ven vamos a sentarnos en la mesa.-Señalando la mesa con sus pequeños deditos

Se sentaron en la mesa, maka les sirvió a cada uno la cena que había preparado y se sentó con ellos claro de lado de ken.

Ken: Este papa cuéntame como conociste a mi mama.-Tratando de hacer una plática

Soul: Bueno me acuerdo que en una habitación del Shibusen estaba tocando el piano, y Maka apareció diciendo que le agradaba mi música aunque la mayoría de las personas decía que era siniestra.-Con una cara alegre.

Maka: Y le pedí que fuera mi compañero.-En un tono como si quisiera estar otra vez en aquel momento tan apreciado para ella.

Ken: Oh y desde ese momento se gustaban.-dijo pícaramente viendo a sus padres

Soul u/u: Que es esto un interrogatorio o que.-Contestaron nerviosos de la pregunta del infante

Ken: no nada de eso solo quiero saber como fue que vine al mundo. -Con cara de angelito que bajo del cielo.

Soul y Maka: ¡Eso es algo que no te vamos a contar!-Gritando, por que no iban a contar sus intimidades

Ken -_-': Yo no hablaba de ese momento no me causen traumas, quieren que quede como el Tío Black Star.- Con si carita de trauma.

Soul: Entonces de que momentos hablas.-Pues no entendía la pregunta del pequeño

Ken: Del como se enamoraron y el por que se separaron y dejaron al angelito de sus vidas sin padre.-Puso cara de obviedad

Soul: Bueno en primer lugar tu madre no me dijo que estaba embarazada.-Tratando de justificarse.

Maka: A mi culpa no fue, todo empezó por desconfiado y tus malditos celos.-Dijo casi Gritando por que Sintió que Soul le estaba echando la culpa.

Soul: Se hubiera evitado todo este tiempo si no te hubieras citado con ese Estúpido cuando eras mi novia.-Gritando y manoteando en la mesa por que solo de acordarse de Jack lo enfurecía.

Maka: Pues yo solo quería que nos dejara de molestar por eso acepte su invitación.-Ya se había parado y dio un fuerte manotazo con las dos manos en la mesa.

Ken: Oh diablos se me esta saliendo de las manos, Tía Blair creo que fue una mala idea confrontarlos para que cada quien dijera sus sentimientos.-Penso

Diablillo2: Jajaja o más bien no sabes hacer bien las cosas.-Le dijo sentado en un sillón color negro y recargando su cabeza en su mano. Enfrente de él se encontraba Ken con un traje negro con rayas rojas y una corbata roja.

Ken.-Cállate si no quieres tener problemas.-Con cara seria, mirándolo de frente.

Diablillo2: Si no quieres que me siga burlando soluciona este problema antes de que se maten.-Dijo burlonamente

Ken despertó de su trance y dijo serio.-Este oigan.

Los dos ya no estaban sentados ya estaban parados frente a frente

Maka: Idiota.-Gritando y manoteando

Soul: Come libros.-Gritando y con los brazos cruzados.

Ken: ¡Oigan! Ya no, miren yo solo quiero saber el por que se enamoraron no el por que se odian.-Dijo gritando y dando un fuerte manotazo en la mesa con sus manitas.

Maka: Bueno Soul era tierno.-Sentándose y cruzando sus brazos.

Soul: como que era tierno sigo siendo tierno.-dijo indignando y dejándose caer en la silla

Ken: Papa deja que continúe mi mama.-Con voz serena para tranquilizar el ambiente

Maka: Siempre decía que me protegería y que nunca me dejaría.-Dijo un una voz triste y solo agacho la mirada para evitar que vieran sus ojos brillosos

Ken: Y tu papa.-Dijo volteando a ver a su padre

Soul: Bueno ella es linda, tiene un cabello hermoso y una hermosa sonrisa.-Viéndola como si estuviera describiéndola en ese momento

Maka se enrojeció ante lo dicho de Soul y volteo a verlo y quedaron cara a cara. Ken sonrió por adentro por que estaba resultando su plan y muy pronto tendría a sus padres juntos.

Maka u/u: Piensas todo eso de mi Soul.-Sonrojada y viendo a Soul

Soul u/u: Si maka yo a un te…..-Soul tomo la mano de Maka.

Ken: si si si dilo.-Ken esta tan emocionado que no le importo subirse a la mesa para ver la escena mas cerca que pudiera

Maka y Soul: ¡Ya es hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir!.-Los dos gritaron tan fuerte que el pobre de Ken se cayo de la mesa.

Ken levantándose y sacudiéndose su pantalon: aaaa por que si todavía es temprano además Alice-sensei no creo que me diga nada si llego un dia tarde.-Con un puchero en su rostro

Maka: No Ken tu estas en crecimiento y tienes que dormir a tus horas.-Maka se agacho para acariciarle el rostro

Ken: Pero mama, papa dile que no.-Con voz de suplica para que su papa le diera la razón

Soul: Yo no puedo decir nada tu mama tiene razón.-Dijo mientras con las manos le daba a entender que no podía hacer nada al respecto

Ken: mmm maldición.-Con voz muy bajita

Maka: a ver que dijiste.-Maka le pregunto con una voz molesta.

Ken: ups nada mami que si ya me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana.-Se empezó a reír muy nervioso

Ken se metió corriendo a su cuarto, antes de que su mama le diera un maka-chop por grosero, solo se escucho el puertaso y que alguien se subía a la cama de un brinco y según unos ronquidos.

Soul: Así es siempre.-Con una gotita al estilo anime

Maka: A veces es peor pero lo se controlar.-También con una gotita al estilo anime y una pequeña risa

Soul: Maka has hecho un buen trabajo con Ken es un niño saludable física y psicológicamente.-dijo volteando la a ver a los ojos

Maka: Gracias Soul no ha sido tarea fácil pero hay la llevamos.-Tratando de desviar su mirada para no ver a Soul.

Soul tomo a maka de las manos.

Soul: Maka déjame ser parte esta vez.-Con un tono de voz suplicante

Maka u/u: Soul yo.-Esta tan sonrojada que las palabras eran tan difíciles de articular

Soul no la dejo hablar cuando ya la estaba besando, y maka lo siguió su besa era tierno pero a la vez llena de una pasión que se habían guardado durante 6 años. Se separaron.

Soul: Yo aun te amo Maka.-Acariciando su rostro

Soul: Yo nunca he dejado de amarte.-Viéndolo y lo abrazo para acercarse a su rostro

Soul la beso y la recostó en el sillón. Maka lo empujo.

Maka: Soul aquí no, podría salir Ken y vernos.-dijo casi susurrando

Soul: Tienes razón-Con el mismo tono de voz que tenia Maka

Maka: vamos a mi cuarto.-Soul tomo a maka de la cintura para poder levantarla y ella le enseñara el camino. Maka lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a unas escaleras que estaban en la sala las cuales conducían a los cuartos de arriba.

Soul llevo a maka cargando al cuarto, y la acostó en la cama. Acaricio su cabello, su rostro y beso sus labios con dulzura, empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Maka y pudo apreciar que ella ya estaba mas desarrollada. La miro a esos ojos jades que lo hacían perderse en ellos

Maka: Soul yo siempre te e amado.-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello

Soul tomo la barbilla de maka: Maka yo nunca te he dejado de amar.- y la beso.

Soul empezó a quitarle su playera para poder apreciar su pecho, empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos. Maka también hizo su trabajo le quito la camisa y empezó a jugar en su espalda con los dedos.

Soul le quito su pants dejando a Maka en su ropa interior, Maka lo jalo para que el estuviera encima de ella lo beso y le pidió con los ojos que ya no tardara mas. Soul empezó a quitarse su pantalón bruscamente dejándose solo en boxers. Beso a Maka y le mordió el labio inferior.

Maka se quito su trusa y después siguió con los bóxer de soul, Soul se a cerco a la intimidad de Maka y la penetro ella solo soltó un pequeño gemido de placer, después Soul aumento el ritmo de sus envestidas y ya cuando sentía que iba a terminar se acercó al oído de Maka.

Soul: Puedo.

Maka: Si tu solo hazlo.-Maka con toda su cara roja y con una voz muy agitada.

Soul siguió con su trabajo hasta que se vino a dentro de ella el solo se dejo caer encima del cuerpo de maka para darle su ultimo beso de buenas noches y caer rendido ante el sueño.

Al dia siguiente se levanto primero Maka se envolvió en una toalla para meterse a bañarse y preparar el desayuno. Preparo unos Hot Cakes de Plátano, los sirvió en la mesa y subió las escaleras para llamar a la familia a desayunar.

Maka: Soul despiértate ya esta el desayuno.-Con voz fuerte

Soul: 5 minutos mas.-dijo Soul adormilado envolviéndose en las sabanas

Maka: mmm algunas cosas nunca cambian.-Con una gotita al estilo anime

Después fue maka al cuarto de Ken y desde la puerta.

Maka: Ken levántate ya esta el desayuno.-Con el mismo tono de Voz que utilizo con Soul

Ken: 5 minutos mas.- Y se envolvió hasta la cabeza sacando su piernita de la sabana

Maka: mmm veo que lagunas cosas son de herencia.-Sonriendo

Bajo las escaleras al comedor, Maka se puso en la mesa y grito.

Maka: El que no se levante, yo lo levanto a puro Maka-chop me escucharon.-Con unn grito que destruye timpanos

Se escucho como en los dos cuartos se caía alguien de la cama y de una patada abrían la puerta.

Ken y Soul: Ya estoy despierto.-Con todos sus cabellos revueltos y agitados.

Ken volteo a ver quien era el que había hablado. Y se sorprendió de ver a su padre en el cuarto de su madre

Ken: Soul que haces aquí.-Con una voz clamada

Soul: Como que Soul soy papa.-Un poco molesto de que su hijo lo haya llamado por su nombre

Ken: Te escuchaste como el abuelo jajajaja.-Burlándose de su padre

Maka: jajaja vamos a desayunar siéntense.-Siguiendo a su pequeño.

Bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron los tres a desayunar.

Ken: Por primera vez soy muy feliz de que un hombre entre a mi casa bueno al menos de que sea el tío Edward claro él no se queda a dormir.-Dijo inocente del comentario que había hecho

Soul: jajajaja.-Un poco molesto y haciendo una nota mental de golpear a Edward

Maka: Si mi amor.- A veces hablas mas de lo que deberías.

Ken: Con razón escuchaba ruidos extraños y gritos.-Dijo tocándose su barbilla con su dedito.

Soul y Maka se pusieron muy rojos mirándose con cara de nos escucho y recordando lo que habían pasado en la noche.

Ken: no es cierto me perdí con Morfeo.- Sonriendo y sacando la lengua

Soul y Maka: ¡Ken!.-Gritaron y si no hubiera sido si hijo lo mataban

Ken: jejejejejej bueno solo espero que mi hermanito sea niño eeeh.-Giño el ojo a su madre

Soul y Maka: Mejor vete a cambiar que si no vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.-Los dos contestaron furiosos y señalando las escaleras.

Ken: Hasta en coro, música para mis oídos.-Dijo riéndose y bajándose de la silla

Maka lo amenazo con un libro.

Ken: Ok ya entendí me voy a cambiar.-Dijo nervioso y subió las escaleras corriendo para evitar un Maka-chop.

Soul: Creo que yo también me voy a cambiar nos vemos en el Shibusen. Tomo su rostro y la beso.

Maka: Si.-sonrojada.

Soul salió de la casa con rumbo a su departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón si no lo subí ayer como quede pero me salió un imprevisto jejej solo espero que les guste este capitulo. Y agradezco su espera y sus comentarios motivadores que me ayudan a seguir con mi historia gracias.<strong>

**Adelanto. En el siguiente capitulo Alice ya efectuara su plan en contra de Shibusen**


	10. Traición

**Traición**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>-En el Shibusen—<p>

En la clase en una de las filas se notaba a tres pequeños platicando.

Setsu: ¿Como te fue con tu papa?.-Mirando a Ken el cual se le podía notar muy feliz

Ken: Muy bien creo que logre que mis papas se reconciliaran.- Poniendo pose triunfante

Lucy:¡En serio!.-Emocionada por Ken

Setsu: pobre de mi tío pero que bueno que ya vas a tener a tu papa contigo.-Con un tono poco triste pero a la vez Feliz por su amigo.

Ken: Setsu solo quiero que sepas que tú siempre vas a ser mi hermano.-Dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro

Lucy: aaaa que bonito.-Con voz tierna y puso sus manos en su cara.

Setsu: lo mismo te digo.-regresándole el puñetazo en el hombro a su amigo

Lucy: ¡Oigan no va avenir Alice-sensei!.- Dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

Ken: Ya se tardo.-Dándole poca importancia al tema

Setsu: pues vámonos no creo que venga.-Tomando sus cosas

* * *

><p>Salieron los tres niños del salón y caminaron por los pasillos del Shibusen y pasaron al lado del salón de Edward. Y vieron que sus alumnos estaban saliendo del salón y detrás de ellos salió Edward.<p>

Ken:¡Hola tío como estas!.-Corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Edward

-Bien.-Con una gran sonrisa

Setsu: Y ahora por que no estas dando clases.-Con cara curiosa ya que su Tío era una hombre responsable y era raro que el dejara salir a sus alumnos temprano.

-Solo hicimos un examen y los deje ir.-Explicando su motivo

Lucy: Pues vamos al comedor.-Sonriendo

Se fueron caminando en rumbo al comedor por uno de los pasillos del Shibusen.

Edward: Ya pasamos por aquí no.-dijo dudoso

Ken: No puede ser que nos hayamos perdido.-dijo maldiciendo su orientación

Setsu: Algo no esta bien, tengo un mal presentimiento.-Dijo preocupado

-Esto no esta bien.-La niña se estaba asustando

En el fondo del pasillo se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban. Y en el pasillo apareció Jack.

Jack: A donde van por que no se quedan a disfrutar la fiesta.

Edward se puso de forma protectora delante de los niños.

Edward: Que quieres Jack.-Con una voz tranquila

Jack: Solo me quiero llevar a Ken-sama a lado de la bruja de los zapatos rojos Alice-sama.

Alice apareció atrás de Jack: Ken-chan ven conmigo.- Alice hiba vestida cono un vestido ampón rojo con un corsé que le hacia ver su linda figura, claro que ella ya no parecía una mujer de mas de 20 años si no una de menos de 18.

Edward: Pero que significa esto.-Confundido de ver Alice como una niña.

Jack: Significa que el dia de hoy Soul Eater sufrirá el peor dolor.-dijo burlonamente.

- Eso no lo voy a permitir.-Le dijo tajantemente a Jack

Jack transformo su brazo en una lanza color azul marina con unas plumas que hacían la decoración. Y Edward su brazo en una hoja filosa.

Jack Ataco a taco a Edward, pero Edward lo contrarresto, lanzándole otro ataque su peles era igual los dos tenían la misma fuerza solo que los dos defendían ideales contrarios.

Ken y Setsu: ¡Tío Edward!.-Dijeron preocupados

Lucy: Tengo miedo.-a punto de caer en el llanto

Alice apareció atrás de los niños. Tomo a Setsu como si fuera un muñeco.

Alice: Siempre me he preguntado de qué color es tu sangre.-dijo con una sonrisa sadica

-Setsu.-Jack no perdió la oportunidad de golpear a Edward contra una pared destruyendo la pared solo se escucho el quejido de Edward.

- Tío Edward.-Llorando y luchando por que Alice lo soltara

Ken:¡Edward! Ya déjalos yo me voy a ir contigo pero déjalo.-Se hinco recargo sus manos en el piso

Lucy: Edward.- llorando.

Jack: De todos modos yo quiero matar a este mal nacido.-Ken lo vio con cara de terror

Alice: Ok "soul sleep".-Mirando A Edward tirado tratándose de levantar.

Edward: Diablos que pasa no me puedo mover.-Luchaba por mover su cuerpo hasta su brazo ya no era una hoja filosa

Jack tomo a Edward de la camisa y lo amenazo con su lanza, solo Edward miro y se imaginaba lo que le iba a suceder solo le dio una sonrisa burlona a Jack.

Setsu: ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!.-llorando

Ken: ¡Edward noooooooo!.- llorando.

Lucy tapándose los ojos: Por favor que paren.

Jack perforo a Edward el pecho del lado derecho. Los ojos de Edward se obscurecieron. Jack solo aventó a Edward al suelo el cuerpo de Edward cayo inconsciente a lado de Alice.

Jack: jajaja así es como debes morir idiota, estos 6 años me hiciste la vida imposible y ahora no eres nada jajajaja.-Burlándose de la desgracia de Edward

Alice por su parte encerró a Setsu y a Lucy en un cubo transparente el cual hizo que los dos niños perdieran la conciencia, en lo que se acercaba a Ken, el cual estaba hincado llorando por Edward.-Ken-kun no llores yo te prometo que liberare tu alma del sufrimiento de la sangre negra.-El pequeño volteo a verla.

-¡Aléjate de mí!, tu solo quieres quitarme lo que yo amo, prefiero tener esta sangre que perder a todos mis seres queridos.-Gritándole.

Alice lo miro y le sonrió-Si quieres que las cosas sean así entonces sirviente.-Apareció un hombre de mediana edad con una capucha la cual no permitía verle el rostro

-Digame Alice-sama.-Haciendo una reverencia

-Sostén a Ken.-El sirviente lo tomo por atrás

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Suéltame!.-Tratándose de zafar del hombre que lo estaba sometiendo.

Alice se acercó, le dio un beso en la frente y-¡take heart¡.-El niño dejo de luchar y sus ojos se obscurecieron, el hombre lo cargo entre sus tomo a Setsu, Ken y Lucy.

Alice miro a Jack.-La siguiente fase del plan Jack.

-Como ordenes Alice-sama.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la plaza de Death City en el negocio de los Owen se escucho el caer de una vaso y se rompía en pedazos<p>

Abuelo Owen solo se recargo en una barra de su negocio-Que significa este presentimiento, Karolina protéjalos por favor.-mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p>En el comedor del Shibusen iban caminando Soul y Maka sosteniendo sus bandejas de comida dirigiéndose a la mesa con los demás chicos.<p>

Kid: Hola.-Saludo Kid con la mano a los dos.

Black Star: ¡Vienen a ver a su dios!.

Soul: Claro que no mejor Maka siéntate.

Maka se iba a sentar cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho que la dejo hincada y jadeante ya que el dolor la había dejado sin aliento.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa preocupados.

Tsubaki: Maka-chan estas bien.-Tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

Liz: Patty trae un medico.-Mirando a Patty.

Patty: Si.-Patty salió corriendo.

Maka: no no es eso es un presentimiento.-Dijo preocupado tratándose de incorporara

Kid: ¿Presentimiento?-La miro dudoso

- Si, ¿donde esta Ken?.-Se levanto bruscamente y volteo a todas partes, se empezó a desesperar al no ver a su hijo ni a ninguno de sus amigos

Soul: Maka cálmate te va hacer mas daño.-Tomando su mano para tranquilizarla.

-¡No Soul donde esta mi niño!.-Dijo gritando.

-Te prometo que ahorita que te sientas mejor.-Tomándola por los hombros para acercarla y poder abrazarla.

Empezaron a sonar las alarmas de incendio y empezó a correr todo el mundo Soul tomo a Maka y se dirigieron a la puerta de emergencia que conducía al patio del Shibusen.

Sirviente: Fase dos completa Alice-sama.-En uno de los pasillos donde se encontraba la palanca contra incendios.

* * *

><p>Todos los alumnos y profesores incluyendo a Shinigami salieron al patio para ver el origen del incendio.<p>

Maka: Donde empezó el incendio Stein.-Dijo asustada casi jalando a Stein para que le dijera la verdad

Stein: no lo se.-Dijo acomodándose sus lentes y tomando su cigarro y dándole un sorbo

Sid: Puede que solo haya sido una broma de algún niño.-Comentado con todos los precentes

Kid: Eso es imposible todos nuestros alumnos serian incapaces.-Mirando a Sid de manera tranquila

Shinigami: Cuando vea al niño le voy a dar unos Shinigami-chop.-Enseñando su mano y una venita saltando de su frente

En medio del alboroto se notaba una pequeña silueta que llamo la atención de todos, esta silueta se acerba a donde estaba Shinigami..

Ken con los ojos obscuros-Entonces Shinigami-sama que me va hacer.-con una sonrisa llena de locura

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste este fic y tratare de mejorar los capítulos anteriores. <strong>

**Nos vemos el próximo Capitulo**

**Se despide su amiga Eunice**


	11. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo.**

* * *

><p>En medio del alboroto se notaba una pequeña silueta que llamo la atención de todos, esta silueta se acerba a donde estaba Shinigami..<p>

Ken con los ojos obscuros-Entonces Shinigami-sama que me va hacer.-con una sonrisa llena de locura

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver al niño, vestido de un saco negro que tenia de decoración una rosa rojo, un sombrero de gala y unos pantalones negros. La multitud estaba sorprendida de su descaro.

¡Ken por que hiciste eso!.- Maka se acercó al niño para tomarlo del bracito y obligarlo a que le diera la cara, Soul estaba detrás de ella sorprendido del hecho que no podía articular ni una palabra.

-Suéltame ¡Maka Albarn!.-Mirándola a los ojos y jaloneando su brazo para que Maka lo soltara.

-¡Ken esta vez estas yendo muy lejos ya basta¡.-Tratando de no soltarlo para que Ken la viera y le diera una explicación

- Sirviente descaste de esta mujer que me esta molestando.-Soltándose y dando la orden con una mano, Maka se congelo ante el acto de ver como Ken no la llamaba "Mama"

-Como usted diga Ken-sama.-Saliendo de una esquina del patio y abalanzándose sobre la mujer

El Sirviente estaba apunto de rebanar a maka con una espada cuando Soul se interpuso convirtiendo uno de sus brazos en guadaña.

- Que te pasa Ken no eres tu mismo.-Acercándose al niño para tomarlo de los hombros para verlo a los ojos.

-¡aaa si que ya pareciste Soul Eater o debería decir Padre!.-Dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Que te pasa.-Soltando al ver los ojos del niño y su sonrisa extraña.

-¡Alice-sama estará muy contenta¡.-Soul estaba lleno de terror por la forma que el niño hablaba y sobre todo la mirada asesina que tenia puesta sobre el.

-Solo deja que te mate para así seguir con todo el Shibusen.-Con una risa de locura y extendiendo sus brazo.

Todos estaban impactados por el cambio de Ken. Hasta que apareció detrás de el Alice con un vestido negro abultado corto y un diadema que le sujetaba el cabello rojo.

-Ken-chan eres tan adorable, mata a tu padre y te prometo que tu alma será libre.-Tomando al pequeño por los hombros y acercando su rostro al del pequeño.

- Si Alice-sama.-El afirmaba con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista a Soul

-Que significa esto.-Reclamo Shinigami con un tono de voz aterrador.

Detrás de Alice aparacio una sombra, caminaba despacio, iba vestido con un traje negro, un sombrero de gala y unos guantes blancos e hizo una reverencia cuando estuvo a la altura de Alice

-Significa traición Shinigami-sama.

-Jack-gritaron todos los presentes al ver el descaro que tenía.

-¡Jack que le hiciste a mi hijo!.-Soul se posicione enfrente de Jack para mirarlo.

-Solo es un títere de Alice-sama, que suerte tiene para que la bruja de los zapatos rojos se haya encaprichado con el.-Sonriendo de ver la cara de impresión de Soul al escuchar que Alice era una bruja

- La bruja de los Zapatos rojos ¡Todo lo haces para vengarte de mi verdad!.-Mirándola y rebatiendo con su brazo

-Esa es una parte de mi plan y la otra es quedarme con Ken-chan.-Tomando el rostro de Ken y basándolo en la mejilla.

-¡Aléjate de mi hijo maldita bruja!.-Maka estaba llorando al ver que estaba apunto de perder lo que mas amaba.

-Maldita ¡Tsubaki!.-Black Star le dio la orden a su arma de que se transformara en la Espada demoniaca. Detrás de él se encontraba Spirit con su brazo convertido en Guadaña.

-De esta no te salvas maldita bruja.-Spirit se puso en posición defensiva.

-no no yo que ustedes no haría eso si no mato a estos dos niños.-Llamando a su sirviente que tenia los dos niños sometidos con sus brazos.

- Setsu, lucy-chan.-Maka estaba llorando por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada.

-Aparte de que si no les importa la vida de estos niños tendré que matar a Ken-chan y seria una lastima.-Viendo las miradas de terror de los dos padres angustiados por su hijo.

- Que haremos Shinigami-sama.-Le dijo Ox mirando a Shinigami.

-Estamos atados de brazos por que si atacamos matara a Setsu-chan, Lucy-chan y Ken-chan.-Se podía apreciar en su rostro lleno de impotencia al no poder ayudar a los menores.

- Y para darles una muestra de nuestro poder les vamos a dar un regalo.-Con una sonrisa en el rostro Jack se cruzo de brazos.

Alice hizo aparecer a Edward y lo aventó a los pies de todos, solo se podía ver el cuerpo de Edward inconsciente y en un charco de sangre.

-Edward, ¡Edward!.-Maka estaba horrorizada de ver a su amigo tirado.

-Cualquiera que lo quiera auxiliar lo mato.-Alice poso su pie encima del cuerpo de Edward

-Como regalo al Shibusen tomare la vida de este imbécil.-Jack transformo su brazo en una lanza dispuesto a encajársela en el corazón a Edward.

-Pero antes "soul sleep".-Alice durmió el alma de todos los presentes para que no pudieran hacer ningún movimiento que no estuviera de acuerdo al plan.

- Que es esto, ¿Porque no me puedo mover?, ¡Ken reacciona hijo!.-Maka estaba desesperada por poder mover su cuerpo e ir tras su pequeño. Mas lo único que consiguió fue una mirada burlona de Alice.

-Es el sueño del alma, nuestras almas no se moverán hasta que se rompa el hechizo.-Le dijo Shinigami a Maka. Solo miro hacia el suelo y dejo de luchar por mover su cuerpo.

-No tío Edward levántate, me prometiste que no morirías como mama.-Setsu estaba en un mar de llanto tratando de zafarse de los brazos del Sirviente de Alice. Llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Por favor levántate.-Dijo haciendo su último esfuerzo por soltarse y lo logro dejándose caer para salir corriendo hacia el cuerpo de Edward pero Jack lo pateo y lo tiro. Todos los presentes se sentían impotentes ante la escena.

-Tu dijiste que siempre me protegerías.- se levanto. Y camino como pudo.

-Setsu-kun.-Soul estaba viendo al pequeño como apenas si podía caminar por la patada que le había dado solo se burlo del niño, tenia una cara tan divertida que causo la ira de los precentes.

-Que poca moral tienen.-Kid se sentía tan asqueado por la actitud de Alice la cual solo se tapo la boca para no reírse a carcajadas

-Por favor tío no me dejes te necesito.- Llorando y acercándose más a Edward

-Solo cállate mocoso si no quieres que también te mate.-Jack miro al niño y lo amenazo con su lanza

-Primero mi tío, ahora Ken, ¡Prefiero que me mates antes que permitir que mates a mis seres amados!.-Tomo fuerzas y se fue corriendo en dirección a Jack, recargo sus brazos en Jack cuando algo salió de sus manos y Jack sufrió un ataque como si lo hubieran electrocutado. Cuando Setsu hizo eso por el poder que uso callo desmayado encima de Edward.

¡Setsu que te pasa, reacciona¡ ¡Ken hijo por favor ven!.-Maka estaba llorando por los dos niños.

¡Ken no dejes que jueguen con tu alma Ken eres un Evans no nos dejamos vencer tan rápido!.-Soul trato de entrar en el alma de su hijo pero no lo logro solo Ken lo vio y solo sonrió.

E- eso fue un "broken souls".-Alice estaba tan imprecionada de lo que había hecho Setsu que no podía articular bien las palabras. Jack se levanto herido y transformo su brazo en lanza.

- Muere maldito mocoso junto con el estúpido de tu tío.- Cuando sintió una patada en la cara que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¿Quien eres tu?.-Alice le pregunto a la joven que tenia en frente con una falda negra, una blusa blanca pegada, unas botas de gamuza negras y su cabello largo negro el cual estaba suelto

- Creo que llegue tarde a la fiesta.-Kaeru solo la miro con una sonrisa burlona

_**Kaeru hace su aparición en el momento mas indicado**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero y les haya gustado este capitulo.<strong>

**Se despide su amiga Eunice, hasta la próxima.**


	12. Kaeru

_Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes._

_Solo quiero pedirles una disculpa si no he podido actualizar esta historia pero la universidad me absorbe demasiado pero tratare de actualizarla lo mas pronto posible _

* * *

><p>-Me desaparezco 5 minutos y ustedes arman toda una fiesta sin mí.-dijo la chica posicionando su brazo en su cadera y con una voz altiva<p>

-Maldita mujer como te atreviste a patearme el rostro, te matare.- Jack transformo su brazo en lanza y se lanzó encima de la chica.

Kaeru alzo su mano y lanzo a Jack contra las murallas de Shibusen.

-Fanfarrón si tienes un poco de amor hacia tu miserable vida no me provoques, aunque pensándolo bien me gustaría abrirte la cabeza para poder observar si tienes cerebro alguno.- Se movió velozmente hasta posicionarse enfrente de Jack y con una cara maniática poso su sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-De tente hermana por que tendríamos que pelear entre nosotras si podemos unirnos y destruir el Shibusen juntas.- Alice quería convencer a mujer de que se le uniera.

¡Ah! Jajajajaja, crees que si quisiera destruir este patético lugar necesitaría ayuda creo que aún no entiendes mocosa con quien estas tratando no juegues con fuego que resultara quemada.- La mujer estallo en carcajadas con una que otra lagrima posicionada en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres?.- Alice se posiciono atrás de la figura del pequeño Ken.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que se formula una pregunta inteligente, mi nombre es Kaeru la mata demonios ¡La bruja negra!

-Eso no puede ser tu estas muerta.- Alice quedo atónita no podía creer que la bruja negra aun estuviera con vida.

Kaeru tomo a Edward y Setsu y dio un gran salto hacia atrás para quedar a lado del Shinigami.

-Necesito que les den atención médica a los dos inmediatamente Shinigami.- Posando su mirada al Shinigami que se encontraba inmóvil.

-Si pudiera moverme lo haría con todo gusto.

-Deberás que te has convertido en todo un estorbo el tiempo solo te ha hecho débil e inútil.-shinimami solo se rio entre dientes.

-Como se atreve a llamar de esa forma irrespetuosa a Shinigami-sama, que acaso no sabes con quien está tratando.- dijo Sid indignado en la manera que la señorita se dirigía hacia la figura que representaba Shinigami.

-Oh pues a ver quién los salva porque yo no lo hare.-inflando sus cachetes.

-Oh vaya vaya pero no te enojes Kaeru-chan mira que si nos ayudas te quedare muy agradecido y podrás llamarme como desees.

-Puf Que más da ¡broken souls!- El hechizo se había roto todos empezaron a llamar a sus respectivas armas para poder hacer frente a la bruja de los zapatos rojos.

-Gracias kaeru-chan yo me hare cargo de esto.-Adelantando sus pasos enfrente de Alice.

-Como puede ser que mi hechizo se haya roto, maldita traidora con que aliándote con los del Shibusen esto me las pagara.

-Señorita Alice le sugiero que entregue a los dos niños si no todos los presentes no la dejaran salir viva de este lugar, además que esta parada enfrente de dos personajes legendarios como es la señorita Kaeru y yo.- Shinigami intento usar su tono más tranquilo para que la chica no saliera corriendo.

Soul tomo la mano de Maka- No te preocupes recuperaremos a Ken.- Entre lágrimas Maka asintiendo tomando la guadaña entre sus brazos, dispuestos estaban los dos a dar su vida por la de su retoño.

-Ken-chan no quiere regresar verdad.- Se inclinó adelante del niño esperando su respuesta.

-Quiero estar con usted Alice-sama.- dijo el niño posando una forzada sonrisa.

-No puedes decir eso Ken.- La niña estaba llorando por que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Maldita mujer solo estas utilizando a mi nieto para salirte con la tuya pero no lo voy a permitir.- Transformando su brazo en guadaña. Kaeru estiro su mano para detenerlo.

-Detente de una maldita vez, si se ve acorralada severa forzada a matar al niño con tal de escapar, dime que quieres para dejar ir a los dos niños.

-Les entregare a la niña si me dejan escapar y prometo no tocar ni un solo pelo de mi niño.-Toma uno de los mechones del niño para poder besarlos.

-Está bien deja ir a Luci-chan solo te digo que nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados salvaremos a Ken.

-Pero Shinigami-sama no puede permitir que esta mujer se lleve a mi hijo.-Dijo llorando Maka.

-Si no dejamos que se lo lleve no sabemos si seremos capaz de traer al niño con vida y más porque sabe que esta guerra la tiene perdida.-Kaeru entendía la desesperación de la madre pero tampoco iba a permitir que la sangre del pequeño se derramara además de que si ese niño moría alguien importante para ella derramaría lágrimas de sangre por él.

-Pero.- Soul tomo forma de humana para poder consolar a la mujer.

-No te preocupes Maka queremos a nuestro hijo vivo no hay que precipitarnos.-tomo la mano de Maka.-Escucha esto bruja de pacotilla yo Soul Evans te juro que me tragare tu alma.

-Me gustaría que lo intentaras, pero esta vez me retiro después seguiremos jugando mi querido Soul.-Alice trono los dedos desapareciendo Ken, Jack sus Sirvientes y ella dejando a la niña en el patio llorando.

Maka se desmayó en los brazos de Soul, él quiso ser lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin poder contener sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse pos su mejillas.

-No te preocupes viejo lo vamos a recuperar.-Le tomo el hombro a su amigo.

-Gracias Black Star, llevare a Maka a la enfermería.- Empozo avanzar hacia la enfermería.

-Necesito que atiendan al joven Edward de urgencias está muy mal herido.- Subieron al muchacho a una camilla empezaron su carrera contra el tiempo para salvar la vida del muchacho de tras de ellos estaba la enfermera Nygus.

Kaeru tomo el cuerpo de Setsu y lo abrazo limpiando su rostro tiernamente.

-Perdóname no pude salvar a tu amigo, perdón pero prometo que lo traeré de vuelta por favor cree en mí.

-Nesecitamos formular un plan y necesitamos de tu ayuda ¡Kid lleva a Setsu-kun a lado de su tío.

-Si padre.- Kid tomo al niño entre sus brazos y se lo llevo Kaeru solo estiro sus brazos observando cómo se retiraba.

-No te preocupes Shinigami ese niño lo traeremos de vuelta, esa mujer se arrepentirá por haberle hecho daño a Setsu.- se le ensombreció el rostro lleno de ira.

* * *

><p>-Soul donde estamos.- Aun sus ojos le pesaban pero a pesar de ello necesitaba saber que había ocurrido con su hijo.<p>

-En la enfermería Maka, te desmayaste después de que raptaron a Ken.

-¡Soul tenemos que ir por el! Te juro que si no está conmigo me volveré loca.- Maka tomo su rostro con sus manos para ahogarse en llanto cuando escucho unos pequeños gritos que le resultaban familiares.

-¡Por favor déjenme ver a mi Tío, abuelo haz algo.-Dijo el niño que llevaba su bracito vendado.

-No podemos hacer nada, solo esperar hasta que nos digan como esta.

-No te preocupes Set-kun todo saldrá bien llaveras te lo prometo.- Kaeru se agacho al nivel del niño y empezó a sobar su cabeza.

-Y que pasara con Ken lo traerán de vuelta.

-Claro yo misma ira por el Set-kun pero quiero que me prometas que estarás aquí tranquilo esperando a que te den noticias de tu tío.

-Yo no sé por qué a las brujas les está dando la enfermedad de andar de niñeras.- Dijo el chico peli-azul

-Que acabas de decir mono azul.-Se levantó bruscamente.-Vuélvelo a decir y te juro por tu madre que te arrepentirás.

-Que acaso eres sorda su gran Dios no vuelve a repetir lo ya dicho y menos a chicas feas sin un mínimo de inteligencia y enanas niajajajaja estúpida.

Episodio censurado por la extrema violencia que se implementó hacia la persona llamada Black Star que esperemos que siga con vida después de semejante paliza. Anqué en algo podemos estar seguros que jamás olvidara ese día.

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección estúpido mono azul.-empezó a sacudir sus manos del polvo que había ocasionado el mono ese digo Black Star.

-¡Black Star te encuentras bien, un médico por favor!- Tsubaki estaba preocupada por la vida de su marido aun no quería quedar viuda.

-Eso te pasa por estúpido Black Star.- El shinigami menor no sabía si tener pena por su amigo.

-Oh vaya creo que ya todos están empezando a llevarse con Kaeru-chan.

- ¡Que acaso no ve que es un monstro, es peor que Maka¡- dijeron todos en coro espeto Maka claro esta

-Solo les digo que no intenten nada estúpido conmigo porque no asegurare sus insignificantes vidas.

-Creo que estamos empezando con el pie izquierdo, lo mejor será tranquilizarnos y por favor perdona las estupideces de Black.

-Quien es el abuelo.

Maldita mujer.- Mi nombre es Soul Evans soy el padre de Ken.

-ah así que eres el mal padre que abandono a su hijo y a su mujer solo por un capricho de niño de 12 años ese eres tu verdad.- uso un tono lleno de ingenuidad.

A la mierda- Que puede decir una insignificante bruja como tú.

Maka jalo a Soul hacia atrás de ella, Maka se inclinó- Te lo pido por favor ayúdanos a traer de vuelta a nuestro hijo, somos unos padres desesperados te lo pido con el corazón en la mano onegai.

-Está bien pero con una condición.

_**Gracias a todos dejen sus comentarios por favor espero que les haya agradado y perdonen a su escritora que trabaja para complacerlos **_

_**cual sera la condicion de Kaeru, Black Star seguira con vida ...**_


End file.
